High School, Don't You Love It?
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: Human AU. The boys are in high school. Read along as they go through bullying, romance, and all the 'joys' high school can bring. Popularity might test the bonds of these brothers. Question is, will they pass? Hope you enjoy. WARNING- May contain suicidal thoughts/ actions in future chapters. KIDNAPPING as well
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Human AU

Raph's POV

'' Raphael, get up! We're going to be late for school!'', my older brother, Leo, shouts at me. I roll my eyes. I don't feel like doing this today.

'' Do I have to, Leo? High school sucks. The teachers hate me anyway.'', I suddenly hear a scream. Within seconds, my two younger brothers, Mikey and Donnie, are in the hallway, Donnie chasing Mikey.

'' You told April I liked her!? Mikey, you're so dead!'', wait, what? Mikey actually... God, Mikey! If anyone at school finds out, Donnie is going to get bullied. I love him to death, though I'd never admit it, but my nerdy younger brother doesn't have a chance against April. She's the most popular girl at our school.

I get up, and get ready. The only reason I'm going is to keep an eye on Donnie. He may be a year lower me, but he's so smart they put him in some of my classes. I'm willing to bet no one is stupid enough to mess with him there. If so, I highly doubt Dad would be mad at me for getting into a fight. Though we keep it secret, our father teaches us the ways of being a ninja. And, the first thing I learned, was to protect my brothers. I'm going to keep that up.

Donnie's POV

I feel nervous as I walk into 1st period. This is the one class I don't have with Raph, gym. He took it last year. So, I can't have him with me this class period. We have the rest together.

'' Hey, nerd!'', I suddenly hear someone yell. I put my binder on the bleachers and go to walk off, but someone grabs me from behind, and slams me to the wall. I groan in pain. '' Where's your brothers, huh? No one's here to save you.''

'' I don't need my brothers to protect me.'', everyone knows my brothers and I are willing to do anything for each other. I took a beating quite a few times for Mikey. Then once Leo and Raph found out, those guys who messed with me and my little brother, regretted it.

'' Well, Leo and Raph aren't here. Meaning no one can stand up to us, meaning no one can save you.'', the bully was a tall kid, who knew Raph. His name was Cody I believe. He use to be Raph's friend. Now, he's willing to do anything to set Raph off. This usually involves me and my other brothers, the only people Raph's willing to talk to. He doesn't talk to anyone else at this school. He worries me a lot. I don't like seeing him so upset.

'' Yeah, but I have next period with Raph and Leo. So do you. I wouldn't try anything.'', wait, Leo usually comes to gym 1st period half way because he works in the office and checks up on me.

'' Then I guess I better get my worth.'', he takes me by the neck, and throws me on the ground. Sadly, the gym teacher isn't here to help. Cody and a few of his friends drag me to the boys locker room and jump me...

Leo's POV

Being a senior, I don't have much to do, I have most of my credits. So, I just help around the school most of the day. I make sure I have at least one class with each brother. Sadly, the office was packed today, so I couldn't check on Donnie at gym. I hope he's okay.

'' Hey, Leo.'', a female voice says. I turn around, and see Emily. I turn bright red. I've had a crush on her since we've been in 9th grade.

'' Hey, Emily.'', I smile. She walks over to me, and has a concerned look.

'' What happened to Donnie?'', suddenly, my heart stopped.

'' What do you mean?''

'' He was walking in the hallway, and he had a black eye and busted lip.'', she says. I look at her.

'' I'll be right back. I have to find him.'', first period isn't over yet, so I'm guessing he went to the nurse. She nods and I walk off. Suddenly, my younger brother was my only concern. I walk to the nurse's office and see Donnie sitting in a pale blue chair, with an ice pack on his eye. '' Who did this to you!?''

'' Woah, Leo, where did-'', he goes, looking at me.

'' Who did this to you, Donnie?'', I snap. God, I'm being such a Raph right now.

'' Cody and his friends jumped me.'', Donnie sighs. I kneel beside him. Even though my younger brother was in 10th grade, I still get very protective and treat my two youngest brothers like babies. God, I need to stop. I help him adjust the ice pack.

'' Me and Raph will take care of them later, okay? I'm calling Dad to pick you up.'', I go to get my phone out, but Donnie stops me.

'' No. Leo... forget it. I can handle this myself.'', Donnie says.

'' I don't care, Donnie. It's my job not yours.'', I say.

'' Dad's going to be disappointed in me, Leo.'', he says.

'' No, he's not. He loves you, Donnie, and you make him proud.'', I insist. The bell for second period rings.

'' I'm going to head to class.''

'' I'll go with you.'', I'll call Dad when I get the chance. But, for now, I want to have a nice little 'chat' with Cody.

Raph's POV

I go in 2nd period, and Donnie isn't here yet. I go to my desk, beside Donnie's, and begin to draw on my notebook. Nothing special, just randm doodles. I hear someone sit beside me, and I look and see Donnie, who has his head down.

'' Donnie, are you alright?''

'' Yeah, Raph. Fine.'', he sighs. I scoot my desk closer to his. Is that a bruise on the side of his face?

'' Donnie, look at me. Now.'', he looks up and I see he has a black eye, and busted lip. Anger consumes me, as I slam my stuff on my desk. '' Who did this!?''

'' Oh, calm down, Raphael. You could do worse.'', my worst enemy, Cody, snaps, laughing with his friends as he walks in. I get up, but Donnie gets up and takes my shoulder.

'' You did this?'', a few other students looked up. Leo, who I just noticed, walks beside me.

'' Not here, Raph.'', he whispers. My older brother is trying to warn me, but I know if I fight, he's jumping in. Maybe Donnie would. If Mikey were here, he would.

'' Yes, Raph, I did. I beat up your little brother. What are you gonna do about it?'', Cody asks. I feel anger rising up.

'' Gentlemen, take your seats.'', our teacher says. Leo gets in front of me and Donnie, daring Cody to try something. Cody jumps on Leo, and I pull him off and punch him. That's when me, Leo, and Donnie fought Cody and his two friends. Three teachers broke it up and we were all sent to the office. Dad was in there in no time.

**Okay, this is the first chapter in my new high school stories. If you have anything you want to read, let me know. The next chapters will just be continues of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT Human AU

Mikey's POV

I didn't get the chance to tell Donnie before he started yelling at me that April actually noticed him a few times and said he did seem ''cute.'' I think she's going to talk to him today. Oh, well, he'll thank me later.

I laugh at my to friends as I walk in the hallway. I look at the window of the main office to see all my older brothers and Dad. Donnie had his rather long, brown hair covering his face. Leo and Raph ere arguing with a few guys. Dad was arguing with a teacher. Concerned, I make my way in the office.

'' Bros, what's going on here?'', I ask, as I sit by Donnie. He doesn't look at me. Okay, Donnie is my best friend of all time. No one will ever take his place.

'' I got jumped, Mikey...'', Donnie's voice was small, like he was embarrassed to tell me. I suddenly feel really angry. Why do these kids think they can mess with the Hamato family?! I get down and look to the side, to see Donnie really was hurt. Busted lip, black eye, and his face was swollen.

'' WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?'', a female voice suddenly snaps. I look up and see April O'Neil standing there, very angry.

'' Oh... hey... April...'', Donnie looks down. The most popular girl in our school walks over and takes Donnie's hand.

'' You didn't answer my question. Who did this? Donnie, we have to get you an ice pack, come on.'', she says, concerned, helping Donnie up. I can't tell if Donnie's blushing or not.

'' I'm fine... really...'', I could tell he was uncomfortable because he didn't know what to do. I should help him. And, if there's one things girls love, it's when their crush goes protective of someone they care about or comforts them. And, Mikester here, is the perfect one for the job. Watch and learn. I begin to fake cry, making it look real. Donnie immediately looks over. '' Mikey? Little bro?'', see, ladies and gentlemen, something you should know : I'm the most important person to Donnie. I'm his only little brother and I've helped him through a lot. There's nothing Donnie wouldn't do for me. Watch.

'' Why would someone hurt you?'', I fake cry. Donnie kneels beside me, pushing my blond hair to the side and wiping away the fake tears. He doesn't even know I'm faking.

'' Hey, it's alright. I'm okay. Raph and Leo made sure of that.'', he hugs me. I glance over at April, and see her smiling sweetly. Yep, I knew this would work.

'' Could you at least go to the nurse and double check?'', I ask, in a sad tone.

'' Of course, just please stop crying. You know it hurts me.'', he says. I make a fake sniffle and hug Donnie. I just so scored him points with April. He gets up after letting go off me, and April takes his hand.

'' Donnie! You are so amazing! I've never seen anything so sweet before in my life!'', she smiles, kissing his cheek with a small bruise. He smiles and blushes. She looks at me. '' Don't worry, Mikey, I'll make sure he's okay.''

I dry away a fake tear and give a sad smile.

'' Thanks, April.'', I say, sadly. She guides Donnie to the nurse and I hear a loud slam from the front desk. I look over and see Raph getting very angry.

'' Hold on, _Cody_ put his hands on _my little brother_. You cannot expect me to not stand up for him.'', Raph growls at the teacher.

'' Yes, Raphael, I know, but you left a lot more damage than Cody did. You hurt Cody extremely and possibly broke his arm.'', the teacher says. Dad looks over at me.

'' Michelangelo, go to your locker. Your brothers are going home so you might as well go as well.'', he says. I nod and head to my locker to get my backpack.

Donnie's POV

April takes my hand, guiding me to the nurse. She looks at me.

'' I can't believe someone would actually want to hurt you. Who was it?'', she asks, stopping, but she still had my hand. Is this really happening? April O'Neil, holding my hand?

'' Some kid named Cody. I'm pretty sure he did this to tick Raph off.'', I say. She nods.

'' Well, you and your brothers are the only ones Raph really cares for in this school.'', she comments. I smirk.

'' My brothers and father are the only ones that really mean anything to Raph. He doesn't like getting close to people.'', I say.

'' Oh, Mikey and you sure do seem close.'', she says, as we begin walking again. And, just in case you were wondering, I know Mikey was faking. I didn't at first but I noticed towards the middle he was. I just went along with it after that.

'' Well, he's my only younger brother. I have two over protective older ones and one younger one. I kinda feel it's my job to watch after him, you know? I know I'm not the strongest or bravest, but, when it comes down to the people I care about, I'm willing to do anything to keep them safe. Mikey is just... different.'', I say, kinda confused. I do care for Mikey. He's the most important person in this world to me. '' I don't know how to explain it, but I'd rather be hurt than have him hurt and... I... this is kinda embarrassing...''

'' What is it? You can trust me.'', she says.

'' I know... but, growing up, I wasn't like any of my brothers. Leo was always the calm one, watching over us. Raph covered his emotions with anger. And, Mikey... he was just so... innocent. I was just the weird brother who stayed in the background. One day, when me and Mikey were in elementary school and Raph and Leo were in middle school, these kids kept picking on Mikey. I was outside doing... something, I don't remember what. I saw a few kids try to actually hurt Mikey...'', my voice trails off for a moment. That was the day I realized how important Mikey was to me.

'' What did you do?''

'' Jumped in front of him... I was taller than he was, so it was easy to cover him up. These guys were in my grade, but, like, really strong and stuff. I just covered Mikey and made sure he was okay.''

'' You did?'', she asks. I nod.

'' Well... yeah. I couldn't just sit there and no teacher would have got there in time. Leo and Raph got really mad once they found out someone hurt us, though. I couldn't move at all for three days straight.'', I remember that I had some damage in my spine that it's possible I still have because of how I protected Mikey.

'' Donnie... how often do you get hurt when it involves one of your brothers?'', she asks. I shrug.

'' I think about 3 times. One day, these kids jumped us when we were walking home because of how Raph beat them in something. Wasn't too bad, though. We easily fought our way out. Just a couple bruises.'', I answer.

'' Raph and Leo... seem different than all of the other students.'', she comments.

'' Well, we did lose our mother. Leo and Raph were the only ones old enough to remember what happened. Me and Mikey weren't old enough.'', I explain. It did mess them up real bad.

'' I'm so sorry... I don't have my mom either.'', she sighs.

'' I'm sorry to hear that.'', I suddenly felt uncomfortable. We don't talk about Mom too much. '' I'll tell you some other time, maybe. I just don't feel like talking about her. It hurts too much.''

'' That's fine. Donnie, do you, maybe, want to hang out sometime?'', she asks, looking down. I smile.

'' How about we go to the movies this Saturday?'', I offer. She smiles.

'' I'd like that a lot.'', she says. I smile back at her. She gets out a piece of paper and writes down her number and address. '' Call me tonight, okay?''

'' Alright.'', I say, taking the number and putting it in my pocket. She kisses my cheek.

'' I'll see you then. Your brothers are coming, though.'', I look and see Leo and Raph walking towards me, each with a smirk.

'' Not. One. Word.'', I snap at them. Leo rolls his eyes, and Raph puts an arm around my shoulder.

'' April, all I'm saying is, you just got really lucky. Okay?'', Leo smiles. My older brothers black hair falls to his eyes, which are more of an ocean blue to me. Raph smirks. He didn't have to worry about his hair falling down. He kept them in red spikes. He didn't mean to, but that caused every girl to notice his emerald green eyes.

'' Seriously, our brother is a great guy.'', he says. April smiles.

'' Believe me, I know.'', she waves at me and walks off.

'' So-'', Leo goes.

'' Like I said. Not. One. Word.'', we walk off and head to the car. Dad already signed us out, and you could tell he was mad.

'' I can't believe someone jumped you, Donatello! How dare they!?'', he yelled as we drove home. I barely heard him, though. I couldn't get April out of my mind. She kissed me. Me.

'' Donnie...'', Mikey shook me, and I realized we were home. I better get some ice so the swelling will go down. I get out of the car, and get the ice. Once that's done, I go in my room. I put the number on my desk. Someone knocks on the door. I answer and Mikey, who seems to somehow be shorter, is looking down.

'' Little bro? What's wrong?''

'' I'm really still important to you, right?''

**Cliff hanger! What do y'all think so far? R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT Human AU

Donnie's POV

At first, I was a little confused about the question, then concerned. I look at my little brother, allowing him in my room.

'' Mikey... what do you mean? You should know the answer.'', I tell him. He walks over and sits on my bed, and hugs his knees. '' Mikey, what made you question that?''

'' I was walking to my locker, and a couple of Cody's friends started laughing at me. I tried to walk away... but one of them pinned me. They said they weren't going to leave any physical damage because Raph really messed Cody up and they knew that all of you were willing to fight again if I was dragged into it. So, they verbally abused me.'', Mikey sighs. I feel anger rising in me. How dare they think they can hurt my baby brother?

'' What did they say to you?'', I ask.

'' They saw how I helped you with April and told me it wouldn't be long until I was alone. You and the others would leave... and I'll be alone.'', Mikey looks down. I wrap my arms around him and let him cry on my chest. I held him tight, like if I let go, he's gone. The thought of him gone made me hold him tighter.

'' Mikey, that will never happen and you know that. Yes, I like April, but, no offense to her, you're way more important to me. You're my little brother and I will always have your back. And, no one will ever mean as much to me as you do. Never doubt that, okay?'', I tell him. He smiles.

'' Thanks, Donnie. You're the best big bro ever.'', it's been forever since I've heard him say that.

'' Last time you said that we were, what, 8?'', I laugh. He laughs and then smiles. We stayed that way for a bit, hugging each other, not letting go. If anything, Mikey is the one that will leave me in the future. He's becoming very popular. One day, he's going to forget about his nerdy older brother. I better hug him while I can.

'' Didn't realize it's been that long.'', Mikey comments. We sat there for a moment, just in complete silence. '' So, April, huh?'', in embarrassment, I push him off of me, causing him to break out laughing. I can feel my face burn with embarrassment.

'' Shut up!'', I snap.

'' Aw! That's so cute!'', he comments. I tackle him to the ground.

'' That's it!", I yelled, as I tackled him. We were both laughing, and Mikey tries to escape.

'' Uncle! Uncle!'', I let him go, but he tackles me to the ground. I wince in pain due to my spine injury, and Mikey stops. '' Donnie! I'm sorry!''

'' Sorry for what? I'm fine.'', I insist. He looks down, and I sigh. '' You know perfectly well what happened that day was not your fault.''

'' You got hurt so I wouldn't have to.''

'' And you would have done the same thing for me.'', I tell him. I know him perfectly well. He'd take pain so I wouldn't have to. Not like I would let him. I couldn't allow Mikey to get hurt.

'' Donatello, my son, I would like to have a word with you.'', Dad says, knocking on my door. Me and Mikey look at each other.

'' Alright, Dad. I'll be in the study in a second!'', I call. I hear my father walk off. I look at Mikey, as we both get up.

'' I think it's about today. I heard Leo and him talking a little bit ago.'', oh, God, Leo. Please tell me you didn't tell Dad what I said earlier? Me and Mikey walk out of my room, Mikey giving me a reassured nod, and I go to the study, finding my father there, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

'' I believe this is important.'', Dad says, as I look up at him.

'' Yeah, Dad?''

'' Leonardo informed me that you think I'm not proud of you.'', Dad takes my shoulder. '' That is not the case. My son, you make me very proud every day. You all do. Just because you make me proud in a different way. You are very intelligent. Don't ever think for a moment you don't make me proud.''

'' Thanks, Dad.'', I smile, feeling a little better, but I can't believe Leo told Dad. Well... yes I can.

'' Now, that is all, Donatello.''

Raph's POV

I go down to the basement, which was our dojo, and begin to punch my punching bag. I feel my face burn with anger. I failed them. Why can't I do anything right!?

'' Raph, hey.'', I stop, jumping as I hear a female voice. I turn around, and see Emily, Leo's crush, who, for some reason, liked hanging around me.

'' Oh, hey, Emily, Leo's upstairs helping Dad.''

'' I didn't come here to see Leo, I came to see you.'', she says, and I back up as she gets closer.

'' Why?''

'' Listen... Raph... I'm going to be honest right now, the moment I saw you, I fell in love with those green eyes of yours.'', she moves in closer, and I continue to back up.

'' Don't.''

'' Why? Raph, just hear me out.''

'' I don't want to hear anymore.'', this wasn't right. Leo fell for this girl, but she fell for me. Why? That's not how it's suppose to work. Without warning, she wraps her arms around me, and pulls her lips to mine.

'' WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?'', I hear the voice of my older brother shout, just as I went to push her off of me. I turn around, and see Leo standing there, with a hurt expression on his face.

'' Leo, I'm sorry, but I fell for Raph.''

'' But, I don't like you like that!'', I snap, I go to talk to Leo, but he pushes me to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

'' How could you!?'', he ran back upstairs, and I felt extremely guilty. I didn't even kiss her though. She kissed me.

'' Go. Now. You hurt MY brother. He hates me now. Are you happy!?'', I snap. She sighs, and walks away. I punch my punching bag so hard it broke. Why did I just hurt Leo?

Leo's POV

I slam my bedroom door, and sigh. I know Raph didn't kiss her. I saw the whole thing. But... why does it hurt?! Why do I feel so betrayed? Why am I angry at Raph? I choke on sobs. Why can't I just be happy?

'' Leo... I'm sorry!'', I hear Raph say, as he knocks on the door.

'' Just... just leave me alone.'', I sigh.

'' I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I know you're angry with me, but, bro, I really do feel... bad...'', I hear Raph's footsteps. I want to stop him and tell him I forgive him, but I just can't even get up now.

Mikey's POV

I look through Facebook, smiling, until something catches my eye. Someone posted on Donnie's timeline, several people did.

Why don't you just kill yourself, worthless? No one wants you around!

Dating April, huh? Watch your back.

Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened and caused you to finally die?

'' WHO THE SHELL WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?'', I throw my phone on my bed, and storm to Donnie's room.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT

A/N-Okay, guys, the reason why I put cyberbullying in this is because it's very well true. This kind of stuff happens everyday, to me and my friends included. I feel some people just don't understand how big of a deal this truly is. That's why it's in the story. I get some of you may be cyberbullied or use to be as well, which is another reason I wrote this. People must understand. And about the whole Leo and Raph thing, you'd be surprised how often something like this happens. This is about the guys facing high school, so I'm going to write every bit of high school drama I can think of. If you would like a situation to happen, feel free to put it in the reviews or PM me and I will work it into the story. Something you have to understand, this story will be going on for awhile. Mikey's only a freshmen, he still has a long way to go. And high school is something tough, so maybe this story will actually help some of my readers. I've dealt with most of this I write. I've been bullied, cyberbullied(though, it got put to an end real quick), my crush fell for my sister (though nothing like that happened, I had to make the story a bit different.) Guys, most of us can agree high school is hard, so this story is to maybe give you some advice. If you need anyone to talk to, PM me and I will give you advice, or if you want it in the story, it will be in the story.

Okay, towards the middle... it gets very emotional and there will be self harm. So, that is a warning. I teared up while writing this.

Emily's POV

I know I shouldn't have kissed Raph, but can you blame me? He's so amazing. His eyes are easy to fall for. He's so cute, and he's the strong mysterious type. Leo's always too focused on his brothers to pay attention to a girl. Not when everything unfolds. I don't know about Raph yet, or how much his brothers mean to him, but I guess I'll be finding out very shortly.

Still, I can't help but feel bad. Raph wasn't the only one who saw how hurt Leo was. He was just the one that snapped. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, but as I was told, the heart wants what the heart wants.

April's POV

Why hasn't Donnie called? Would he call? Or was Mikey just joking around when he said Donnie liked me? Maybe Donnie was just being nice?

I look over Facebook, and curiousity got the best of me. I looked through Donnie's profile, and was rather shocked. People were posting on his timeline, threatening to find him and hurt him. Maybe that's why he hasn't called. He's too afraid.

Without hesitation, I call Mikey's phone.

'' Hello?'', I heard Mikey snap as he answered the phone.

'' Mikey, it's April, is Donnie okay?''

'' Oh, April! Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just ticked. And, yeah, he hasn't been on Facebook yet. He's too into this book of his.'', Mikey snaps. '' Don't worry, Leo and Raph said they would take care of it.''

'' Why would they say something like that, though? To Donnie?'', I ask, rather upset, but I feel my face burning.

'' I don't know, but what I do know is someone is going to pay.'', Mikey says, and it doesn't take a super genius like Donnie to know he's ticked. '' April, something you should know, I hate it when Donnie's hurt or when someone's messing with him. No joke. That is my best friend. No one is going to say this to him and get away with it.'', I don't think I've ever heard Mikey so serious before.

'' Mikey, just take a breath-''

'' No, April, I'm not going to lose him again.'', he hung up the phone. Lose him again? What could that mean? I'm not mad at him for hanging up, he's just mad. I look back at Donnie's timeline and look through it some more. Several pictures of Donnie were taken by Mikey, the two together. One was with Donnie typing something and Mikey coming up and taking the picture. In the caption it says ' Me and my best friend!'

Another one was Mikey posting a status and tagging Donnie in it-

I don't get why people think they can just hurt someone and not care. Bro, never let anyone bring you down. Don't leave. It's not worth it. Besides, if you leave, I'd miss you. :(. Please stay.

Donnie commented-

Don't worry, Mikey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise.

Another status a week before that-

Why is it people want to see my brother hurt!? That hurts me a lot! Donnie is too awesome to be taken down. You guys don't know the Donnie I know. Don't hurt him unless you want his three brothers doing something about it.

Leo commented-

Though I don't agree on posting things like this on social media, I agree. People need to leave the Hamato family alone, unless they want ME to do something about it.

Raph commented-

I hate this Facebook thing, but for all you losers out there wanting to hurt one of my brothers, I'd reconsider. I have a short temper and I don't like seeing this kind of stuff. If I ever see any one of you pathetic excuses of human beings messing with Donnie, you will wish you were never born.

Donnie commented-

Guys, it isn't worth it. No one will listen anyway. :/

Raph commented-

Then they'll learn to listen.

I stroll through some more and realize every one of Donnie's profile pics, were of him and Mikey at some new place. Apparently, Donnie got chosen to go to a science convention and show off a robot he made, and the picture was of him and Mikey beside the robot. Another picture was Donnie at one of Mikey's cooking things. It had a caption of ' So proud of Mikey!'

I noticed something that caught my eye and I read a status Mikey posted-

Donatello Hamato is my older brother, who's currently in the hospital due to a spine injury. I'm in the ER with my two older brothers and father. The doctor is working on Donnie. I was with him when we were walking to the park and he suddenly collapsed. The doctor doesn't know what's going on. But, by the looks of it, Donnie might not walk again or wake up. I'm praying that he does. You see, dear friends, I'm sorry to say this, but without Donnie, there will no longer be a me. I'm sorry Leo and Raph, but you know I can't go on.

Leo commented-

Don't ever talk like that. One, Donnie is too strong he will be okay, Mikey. I know it. Two, Donnie is so going to kill you for this. You know how much you mean to him.

Raph commented-

You are so lucky you walked away when I read this. Donnie's going to be okay then everything will go back to normal.

Four days later, Donnie commented-

Seems we have nothing to worry about... I finally woke up. And we are going to have a serious talk.

So that's what Mikey meant when he said he wasn't going to lose Donnie again. I continue to look and see a picture that had to be taken by their Dad. It was all of the brothers, hugging. Donnie was in a hospital bed, and Mikey had his face in Donnie's shoulder, it looked like he was crying. Leo and Raph were on opposite sides of the bed, smiling at their brothers, hugging them. The caption was ' Woke up in the hospital today... don't remember what happened. All I know is the moment I opened my eyes, this happened. Looks like I gave my brothers a scare lol.'

Raph commented-

You ever do this to me again, and I will kill you.

Leo commented-

A scare? NO! You gave us heart attacks, agreeing with Raph!

Mikey commented-

I thought I lost you :(...

Donnie commented-

Calm down guys, I'm fine. And Mikey, you should know I'm not going anywhere.

Cody commented-

Aw, the freak woke up. And Raph actually can smile lol.

Raph commented-

Shut up, you know better than to talk to me. Or them. Get lost.

I couldn't help but click Raph's profile. Just how close are these brothers? If I will ever have a shot with Donnie, which I really want to, I need to know.

Raph's profile only had one status that he actually wrote-

Since most of you losers are always on this site, let me get one thing clear, don't think you can get away with hurting them. I will find you, and you will pay. So do yourself a favor AND STAY AWAY FROM THEM!

Cody commented-

You act like you care for them. You don't. You're heartless. Don't try to fool people.

Donnie commented-

What do YOU know about OUR brother?

Cody commented-

More than you do, freak.

Leo commented-

Comment on this again and see what I'll do to you.

There were several things that his brothers have tagged him in. I keep looking and find a picture of him and Cody. Cody was smiling in the picture, but Raph wasn't. He just looked into the camera. Then there was a picture of Raph in his room, staring at his wall. It was Mikey's. He had tagged Raph in it. The caption was ' Wish my older bro would smile.'

I look at Raph's profile picture, to see it was of him and his brothers. Raph was half way smiling in the picture, his arms on Donnie and Leo's shoulders. Mikey had been in the dead middle in front of Raph smiling. The caption said ' My brothers are the only ones who can get me in a group picture. I look awesome in this.'

I look at his cover photo, and it was of the picture that was taken when Donnie first woke up in the hospital. The caption said, ' Never thought I'd be so happy to see Donnie.'

It looked like Raph wasn't on Facebook much, just on occasion. He was one of those. I kept looking and saw that Raph had taken a photo with Donnie during his science convention. ' My brother is so smart... kinda starting to wish I knew what this was about. Eh... not bad, Donnie.'

I looked at Leo's profile, to see he did update more than Raph did, but it was more of his brothers than of him. His profile picture was of him, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph at Donnie's science convention. ' Donnie made a robot he is proud to call Metalhead. Mikey came up with the name lol. My brothers make me so proud!'

Emily commented-

Wow, way to go, Donnie! Love the name Mikey. Hi, Raph!

Mikey commented-

Awesome name, huh?

I roll my eyes and laugh. I continue looking through it. Another picture of Leo and Mikey at his cooking things. Captioned ' Wow, Mikey, knew you could do it!'

Then there was a status-

Why is it people want to see my brothers hurt? What have they ever done? We've been through enough. Y'all want a fight, go to me. But don't ever touch them.

Emily commented-

Of course you would start getting over protective of them. Calm down, Leo, they can handle more than you think.

Leo commented-

I know, but there's no freaking reason to send them death threats.

DEATH THREATS!? WHO!? WHY!?

I turn off my phone. I'll look at the rest later. I think I've read enough.

Raph's POV

I open Leo's door, and see Leo sitting at his desk, on his laptop. A picture of him and Emily was his wallpaper.

'' Leo?'', I ask, wondering what I was going to say next. All I know is I have to work everything out between me and my brother. I can't have this anymore. It's tearing me apart. Not like I would show it though.

'' Yeah?''

'' Look... bro... you know I'd never do anything like this to hurt you.''

'' I saw everything, Raph. I'm not mad at you... I'm just hurt.'', Leo sighs.

'' Well... I'm not going to date her. I don't like her like that. Heck, the only reason I tolerated her this long was because of you. And, it's her loss. If she can't realize how awesome you are, bro, then you don't need her. She doesn't deserve you.'', I tell him. He doesn't say anything. I sigh, and walk over to him, and hug him. '' I know you're hurt, bro, but there are other girls out there.''

'' Thanks, Raph.'', Leo hugs me back. It feels weird hugging him, but oh, well, he needs it. I look at him.

'' You tell anyone I've been such a softie and I'll kick your shell.'', the whole turtle talk thing we use is an inside joke between us all. Leo laughs.

'' Whatever.'', he says. I look at him, and let go. I watch him change his wallpaper to the picture we took with Donnie when he was in the hospital. '' That day couldn't have been any more terrifying.''

'' I really thought Donnie wasn't going to make it.'', I sigh. Flashbacks of us rushing Donnie to the ER came back to mind. I sigh.

'' He's alive and okay, that's all that matters. And I doubt Cody will ever try anything again. But, there's something I think you'll find... interesting.'', Leo goes to Facebook. We don't really get on much, we just use it to keep an eye on Mikey and Donnie, who use it very often. He goes to Donnie's page, and there are people posting on his timeline some messed up stuff-

Do the world a favor and kill yourself.

No one wants you around. Your brothers are lying to you.

Wow, April only feels sorry for you.

The only friends you have are your brothers, really? You and Raphael...

How are you even related to your brothers? You're nothing. They're something.

Waste of a human being.

'' Want to kill someone?'', I ask. Leo nods. Has Donnie even seen this yet?

Donnie's POV

I look over all the posts on my timeline and sigh. They're right. April only feels sorry for me. She'll probably dump me by next week. And I am nothing compared to my brothers. I stare at my knife... and pick it up. I stare at the blade. I stare at my wrists, and see the scars. This isn't the first time I've cut myself and I doubt this will be the last time. I bring the blade to my wrist, and cut my wrist. Not as bad as some of them, but I do feel a little better.

'' You said you would stop...'', I hear a voice say. In shock, I drop my blade. Leo and Raph stood there. Tears form in my eyes. How did they get in here without me hearing them?

'' Leo... Raph...'', what could I say? Raph looks at me. Is... is he crying?

'' Leo, shut the door and lock it.'', he says, as they go in. Leo does so, and they sit beside me. I break into tears.

'' Donnie... why?''

'' BECAUSE IT NEVER WENT AWAY! YOU SAID THE PAIN WOULD GO AWAY, IT NEVER DID! WHY?! I'M DONE, LEO! LIKE THAT POST SAID, THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT ME!'', I don't know why I yelled, I was just so hurt.

'' Don't ever say that again!'', Raph snaps, pulling me into him. He takes the blade from me, and throws it across the room. '' The world wouldn't be a better place if you were gone, Donnie. Don't you understand? We need you here. You are needed and loved. Donnie, do you get how much you mean to us?''

'' Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, open this door at once.'', I hear Dad order. I hide the cuts with my sleeve. Raph still had a grip on me, and Leo opens the door. Dad and Mikey stood there. No... not Mikey.

'' D-Donnie?'', I get up and run out the door. I go outside of the house and hide in the alley way. Sure enough my brothers and father were catching up to me, but they didn't see me make a turn.

'' Donnie! Please, bro, just let us help you!'', no... I've been a burden on them long enough.

'' Donatello, my son, please... come out!'', I hear Dad yell.

'' DONNIE!", Mikey please, you are not helping the situation get any less hard. I hear footsteps come up to the alley way. I was hiding behind a bunch of old boxes. The footsteps got closer. Finally, I look up and see Leo. He kneels down beside me, and hugs me.

'' Bro, let us help you. It's going to be okay, I promise. Just don't go.'', he whispers. Within seconds my entire family was there, hugging me. Well, all besides Mikey. In fact, Mikey just walked off. I can't blame him, I failed him. I'm not the older brother he needs in his life. I'm weak. Still... it hurts.

After everything calmed down, I went in my room, and saw I had a missed call from April. I called her back. She answered.

'' Donnie... I'm so sorry. Mikey told me...''

'' April...''

'' Why? Donnie, don't you understand? You can't listen to them. I found out who's behind this. It's all a set up. They want you gone.'', she says. I hear her crying. '' Please don't leave...''

'' I won't. There's no way my brothers would let me.''

'' Mikey was crying.''

'' Mikey walked off when they found me.''

'' He called me crying, going off, saying once he finds those kids, they'll pay.''

'' Of course he did. Just a second, April, I have to go check on my brother.''

'' I understand.''

Mikey's POV

I can't look at Donnie like this. I wanted the people who made my brother think the world would be better without him to pay. I want them to suffer. And, believe me, I'll make them suffer.

'' Mikey.'', Donnie knocks on the door, and I look at him as he walks in. I can't believe he cut himself again. Why? Why does everyone want my brother gone? Why my best friend in the entire world? I don't want him to go.

'' Donnie... I'm sorry I walked off. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to.'', I apologize. He wraps his arms around me, and I burst into tears. He cries with me. '' I don't want to lose you, Donnie, please, don't leave me. Donnie... I need my big brother.''

'' Mikey... I'm not going anywhere. I'd never leave you.'', he says. I continue to cry, until I felt weaker and weaker.

'' I thought you were going to leave again.'', memories fill my head, making it harder to breath.

'' Mikey, I never left. I nearly did but, I would never leave you. I couldn't do that to you. I'd never turn my back on you.'', my brother's words calmed me down.

'' I love you, Donnie.''

'' I love you so much, Mikey.''

I don't want to lose my older brother. He's my best friend. Why would they want him gone?

Leo's POV

Emily calls me, and I answer.

'' Leo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Raph, but don't be mad at him. He didn't do anything.'', she says immediately.

'' Emily... I'm not mad at either one of you. You can't control who you like. But, that's the last of my concerns right now. Donnie's cutting again.''

'' WHAT!? No, Leo, get him to stop! That's exactly what Cody wants.'', she says.

'' I know and I will get him to stop.'', I say. '' But I have to go, I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'm sorry.''

'' I understand. I hope Donnie gets better soon.''

Donnie's POV

I look through Facebook again, and see that each of my brothers and April have commented on each one of the posts on my timeline-

Why don't you go kill yourself!

Leo put-

Why don't you stop being so useless?

Raph commented-

When I see you, you're dead. Don't ever think you can get away with saying that to MY brother.

Mikey commented-

You idiot! Don't you get how often this kind of stuff happens!? GO DIE!

April commented-

Wow, when I didn't think you could get any more stupid. Leave Donnie alone or you'll regret it.

Your brothers don't care for you, idiot. They're lying

Leo commented-

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were suddenly me and two of my brothers. For your information, we all love Donnie and would kill for him. Keep that in mind.

Raph commented-

I don't care for MY brother!? Wow, didn't realize you could be so stupid.

Mikey commented-

Take a moment to look at our profile pictures. All of ours. Don't you notice Donnie is in ours? Why would I call him my best friend if I didn't mean it?

April commented-

You really are stupid, aren't you?

Watch your back, Donnie. We're coming for you.

Leo commented-

I'd love to see you try to touch my brother.

Raph commented-

^agreeing with Leo. You even look at my brother and I'll take care of you real quick.

Mikey commented-

You know how many people have tried and failed AND ended up in the hospital?

April commented-

Pray I don't see you Monday.

I smile. Yes, I still want to die, but I have my brothers to watch over.

Cody's POV

I look at my dad, Oroku Saki, and I hear him yell.

'' YOSHI'S SONS TOOK YOU DOWN!? IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU CALLED ONE YOUR FRIEND AT ONE POINT, BUT YOU LET THEM BEAT YOU!?'', Dad snaps. He slams his hand on the desk. He looks at me. '' The next time you see one of them alone, you are to bring them to me.''

'' I don't understand, father, why?''

'' Yoshi is a no good backstabber, who will learn the true meaning of pain!", Dad yells.

A/N- Oh plot twist. I had to make this some what of a TMNT fan fic, and I couldn't help myself. But don't worry, they'll still be facing some high school drama, but Shredder's getting in it now. But, on a serious note, guys, so many people deal with this everyday. Donnie represents all the pain and suffering most of us have felt. I'm not just writing this out of no where. This stuff does happen. It hurts many people, and I've seen it. Guys, depression nearly took my best friend away from me. I'm done with people thinking it's not a big deal because it is. I'll do everything in my power to make the world realize how often this happens.

If you have a story you'd like to share, or you want my advice on something, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews. It does get better, guys, I promise.

Oh, and could each and every one of you take a moment and put #kaylastrong on your profiles to support my best friend with medical issues? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT

#Kaylastrong

Okay, y'all, I feel like writing a lot for some reason today. So, you get an update faster. Donnie and April's date today!

Donnie's POV

I look at the mirror nervously. Movies tonight with April, in fact, I have to go pick her up right now. I pick up my phone and call her.

'' Hey, Donnie.'', she sounds happy, which for some reason makes me happy.

'' Hey, April, I'm about to head down to pick you up. Are you ready?'', I ask, as I wave to my family, who's all in the living room, with smirks on their faces. Even Dad. They all wave bye and I walk out the door.

'' Yes, see you soon.'', she says. We hang up and I continue walking. That is, until I heard someone yelling for me.

'' DONNIE!'', I hear my baby brother yell. I turn around, only to have someone tackle me to the ground. I look up and see my younger brother laying on top of me, laughing.

'' Yes, Mikey?'', I laugh, pushing him off of me. He smiles.

'' Have fun on your date, bro.'', he hugs me. I hug him back, and we both get up.

'' Thanks, Mikey.'', I go to walk off, and turn to look at my younger brother, who's walking in the house. He looks at me and smiles. Then the door shuts. I continue walking, and begin to think to myself. This is going to be the first time April has seen me since she found out... she's going to want an explanation. Mikey seems to be terrified lately, and Raph took away my knife. Leo's been more closed off since everything happened with Emily.

'' Hey, Donnie.'', April smiles as she answers the door. I smile at her. She looks so beautiful. Her dad I'm guessing it is, was right behind her. He smiles.

'' Hello, Donatello, I'm Kirby O'Neil.'', he reaches his hand out and I shake it. I smile.

'' Nice to meet you, sir.'', he invites me in, to which I say yes. It feels super awkward.

'' Now... Donatello, can I ask you something?''

'' Of course.''

'' Why haven't you done anything about the comments on Facebook?'', I look at him. Should have known the father would do his research.

'' Well... sir... I guess... I guess it's because in the beginning, their words never really hurt me. I had my brothers and they were all I really needed back then. But... then it got worse. They would drag my little brother into some of the statuses, calling me a coward and that they'd hurt him just to see what I would do.'', I begin, feeling rather embarrassed.

'' I didn't see those statuses.'', April says. I pull out my phone and go to my timeline. I stroll through until I see them. This is when they first started to get bad. The exact status was-

Wow, freak, nerd, worthless, whatever it is you're called anymore, thinking you can ignore us, huh? Guess you'll have to learn it the hard way. Since you seem so careless, I'll just go after one of your brothers instead. Can't be Raph or Leo. All that's left is Mikey. Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to the little freak?

I commented-

Say whatever you want to me, but don't drag my brothers into my fight. That's where the line is crossed.

Leo commented-

Touch ANY of them, and you'll have me to deal with?

Raph commented-

I'd kill for them. If I ever see you, I will kill you for threatening them. Don't think you can get away with it.

Mikey commented-

Woah, I don't understand why you would want to hurt my brothers in the first place. And threatening someone they care about just to get to someone? You're low, man.

'' Donnie? That's... that's-'', I could tell April was getting angry. I look at her.

'' Calm down, like the comments said, Raph took care of it before Leo got the chance.'', I tell her. He did. He put that kid in the hospital for a week.

'' Still... that's low. Why would someone do that?''

'' To get to Raph. That's the reason people mess with us. Ever since him and Cody stopped being friends, that school has been out to get him. My brothers and I are the only ones that Raph truly cares for, and my father, of course, but no one will mess with him.'', I explain.

'' So, you're the main target?'', Mr. O'Neil asks.

'' Yeah, because I have more classes with Raph. If something were to happen to me, Raph would find out quicker than with say, Mikey. And no one wants to touch Mikey.'', I say. I look at him. '' That's when the line would be drawn. Mikey's the baby of the family. No one is willing to try to hurt them because that's a way to set us all off.''

'' You guys do seem to care for him a lot, Donnie, mostly you.'', April says.

'' I've seen you walking around the school before, Donatello, and I've noticed that you do seem to always be around a kid with blonde hair, he's always wearing some orange hoodie.'', I laugh, not meaning to.

'' That's my younger brother, the one I'm talking about. Yeah, he loves that hoodie. We each have hoodies with different colors, but the same design in the front Mikey and Leo came up with.'', I explain. I'm not wearing mine right now because it's super hot and I was in a rush to walk out the door. But, we all wear them. We even got Raph wearing one.

'' What's the design?''

'' Basically, each hoodie says, ' Brothers Forever.' Then on the back as each of our names. Mine is purple. Mikey begged me to get it that color, since it represents intelligence. Leo's is blue, because he's the calm one. Raph's in red, because of his short temper. Mikey's is orange because it's a playful color. The idea is to show that we're a team, and each have a part in the team. I'm the brains, Leo's the leader, Raph's the protector, and Mikey is our free spirit. Without each other, we'd fall. Leo's always there to give us guidance and with him, we're never alone. Raph's the one who protects us because that's what he feels he has to do. I'm just the brains, I know what to do and when to do it. I'm also the one my brothers go to when they just need to yell or something. Mikey is there to remind us that we have a reason for going. His innocence is the world to us.''

Suddenly, my phone goes wild. April still had it in her hand. I look over and see it was Leo. April hands me it and I answer.

'' Donnie, I hate to ruin your date, but get home NOW.'', Leo snaps. It was loud enough for April and her dad to hear. April mouthed ' What's wrong?'

'' Leo, what's going on?''

'' Mikey's missing.'', in shock, I drop my phone. April catches it. Mikey... Mikey's gone... Mikey's gone.

'' Donnie, snap out of it!'', I hear April's voice, but it sounds so distant. My baby brother is gone. Where would he go? No, he wouldn't run off. Someone did something to him. I just know it. Why though? Why my baby brother? Why my best friend? Why my entire world?

'' Donatello!", another voice, April's dad I believe. I couldn't respond. Flashes of my baby brother come to mind. Every time I had to look down just to see his face, all the times he had a big smile, looking up at me with those big baby blue eyes of his. I wish I could see his smile right now. I wish he was right here. Now. I suddenly felt I had to be with my brother.

'' Donnie!'', finally I blink a few times, and tears form in my eyes. I look up and see April and her dad, standing over me, with worried expressions.

'' Mikey... he's... missing?'', I ask.

'' Leo's on his way to come get you. He doesn't want any of you alone right now.'', April says. Her dad goes into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water. He hands it to me, and I force myself to have something cold to drink go down my throat.

'' My baby brother is gone...'', I couldn't believe this. What happened? Why would someone hurt him?

'' Donnie...'', April hugs me, and I break into tears. My world suddenly feels like it's crashing down.

'' Oh my God... my baby brother.'', I hug April and cry my heart up. Her dad has my shoulder, giving me a comforting look.

A knock comes at the door and I see her dad answer it. Leo stood there, his brown hair covered his eyes.

'' I'm Leo, is Donnie still here?''

'' Yes, come in.'', Leo enters the house and walks over to me.

'' Donnie... I know it hurts, but come on, we have to go find him.'', Leo says, kneeling down beside me. Come on, Donatello, you have to force yourself to be stronger. Your baby brother is depending on you to find him.

Mikey's POV

I open my eyes, and see I'm in a basement. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going outside to head to the store and everything turned black.

'' LET ME OUT!'', I scream at the top of my lungs. I look through my pockets and my phone is gone. I run up to the basement door and try to bust it open. The door opens on me as I have all my weight on it, causing me to fall down to the bottom of the steps. A tall man comes down, Cody close behind him. '' You?! Let me go!''

'' You're not going anywhere for a long while. Your idiotic father will learn the true meaning of pain once you never come back home.'', I suddenly feel fear in my heart.

'' W-who are you?''

'' The man who will be the cause of your death.'', the man walks away, and Cody stays there.

'' I'm sorry... this wasn't suppose to happen.'', he walks away. I'm too scared to move. I can't stop shaking. I hear the door lock, and I take my hands and place them on my head, in absolute terror. My brothers and father will find me. They must notice I'm gone by now, right? They'll find me soon. They won't leave me behind. Donnie wouldn't turn his back on me. Leo and Raph will stop at nothing to find me, right? I won't be here long. My family will find me.

Why don't I believe myself?

Raph's POV

I pace around the living room. My baby brother is MISSING. I feel like punching something. There's no way that Mikey would run away. He would be back within an hour. But he's been gone and I found his phone in the street when I went to find him.

Leo and Donnie enter the house, Donnie looking rather... I don't even know how to word it. Then again, how would you feel if your world came crashing down and you couldn't do anything about it?

'' Mikey just vanished? There has to be some kind of sign. A clue. SOMETHING!'', Donnie snaps, as I hand him Mikey's phone. He goes up to his room and grabs his laptop and some kind of cord.

'' Donnie? What are you doing?''

'' Scanning the phone. It's our only option.''

Mikey's POV

The man walks down the basement stairs again, with a knife in his hand. I get to my feet.

'' Don't come near me.''

'' I want your father to suffer... he will lose his youngest.''

'' HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY!? WHAT HAS MY FATHER EVER DONE TO YOU!?'', I refuse to believe Dad would purposely hurt someone for no reason. The man only laughs. He brings out a folder, and throws it at me.

'' I know everything about you, Michelangelo. I know about you and your brothers. Just look.'', I slowly open the folder, and see that he did indeed know about us. Before I could actually look through it, the man attacks me, slamming me into the concrete wall. He then cuts my hoodie, the one that has the design of mine and my brothers. He rips it off of me and it falls under me. Then, he cuts my arm, causing blood to fall on the hoodie. He throws me to the side, and I let out a groan. '' I hope you enjoyed that last hug from Donatello, because you're never going to see them again.'', he takes the hoodie, and I notice Cody at the bottom of the steps. He hands him the hoodie. '' Put this on their doorstep. Now.''

'' Y-yes, father.'', Cody takes the hoodie, and looks at me. He looks away, and leaves. The man does as well. I take my arm in pain, tears forming in my eyes, then slowly shedding down my face. What does he want from us? When will he stop?

I stare at the folder, and slowly reach for it. I open it up once more and begin to look through it...

A/N- Another cliff hanger, my dear readers. Thank you for all your support. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT

Okay, y'all, here's the next chapter.

Mikey's POV

I shakily reach out for the folder and open it. I'm pretty sure this was made to terrify me even more. Pictures of me and my brothers were there, along with tags in Facebook and such. I swear, after this, I'm never using Facebook again. I look through it, and find a print off of my status I put about Donnie being in the hospital, and then the man made some marks of his own. In bolded letters it says '' FIND DONATELLO, INJURY BACK TO THE POINT OF NO RECOVERY.'' No, Donnie's in danger. Wait, I am, too. I keep looking and find a picture of me. '' TAKE THIS ONE, HE'S THE WEAKNESS OF THE FAMILY.'' A picture of Raph, '' I WANT HIM DEAD.'' A picture of Leo, '' A THREAT AS LONG AS WE HAVE HIS BROTHERS, KILL THEM, AND HE WILL BE TOO LOST TO DO ANYTHING.''

'' No... no... LEAVE THEM ALONE!'', I scream. I don't care if I'm in danger, I'd rather be in danger than my brothers. I know I'm not as close to Leo or Raph, but I'd never want anything to happen to them. I'd much rather take their place. And... Donnie... he's my best friend. I can't go on without him... wait... DONNIE!

Oh man, I have to get out of here. If I'm gone... Donnie's depression will get worse. That means the cutting will get worse, then... oh, man.

'' LET ME GO! IF YOU REALLY KNOW MY DAD, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!", I warn, but no one responds. Tears roll down my face, and I look at the folder again. A picture of me and Donnie, at Donnie's science convention. We were sitting at a bench, and I took a picture with me and Donnie. He doesn't really like pictures, but I make him take them with me. I pick up the picture. We both had our ' Brothers Forever' hoodie on. I was smiling and Donnie was just waving with a small smile.

I never thought it would be so possible to want my brother as much as I do right now. Donnie needs me, he'll find me, right? My older brothers would never turn their backs on me, right? I don't want them to forget me, but at the same time, I don't want them to get hurt. Their safety is more important... maybe it would be best if they don't. But... then what would happen to Donnie? Would his depression get worse? Would he cut until the point... he... he... no. Leo and Raph would never let that happen. But Leo and Raph wouldn't leave me behind even if their lives depend on it, which is sorta does. If they try to find me... they will die. And that's the last thing I would ever want for my brothers. I couldn't bare to lose them.

Cody's POV

I look at Mikey's orange hoodie. Each one of those brothers have one, only in different colors. They always wore them. Even when I was hanging out with Raph, he wore it. I didn't want to turn my back on Raph. I don't want to hurt them... but I have to do what my dad orders. Otherwise... I'll get punished. And, after that... I don't want to be punished again.

No one is around. I run and drop the hoodie at their doorstep. Mikey's blood was on it, quite a bit of it for just an arm cut. I run away, and hide in an alley way across the street. I hate doing this to them, but what else can I do? My dad is unstoppable. He'd even kill me for getting in the way of his revenge. I have to do this. I just hope one day, Raph will learn the truth. I don't want them to hurt. I can't do this, but at the same time I must. Why does that hurt so bad?

I look by the house, and see Donnie stepping outside, and finding Mikey's hoodie. As much as I didn't want Raph to be the one finding it, I didn't want Donnie to find it. It'll just hurt the kid too much. Donnie looks at the hoodie, and with a shaky hand, picks it up, and sees the blood. He lets out a terrored scream. Sure enough, Raph, Leo, and Mr. Hamato were out there within seconds. Raph looks around, and for a moment, we lock eyes. I hurry and run off. He's so going to kill me.

Donnie's POV

I have Mikey's hoodie in my hands. It was cut and ripped... and it had blood on it. It has to be his blood. Raph was looking around, and stopped and stared at something for a second, before running after it. I was too scared to move. Leo followed Raph, and Dad stayed with me. My baby brother's blood. Who took him? What's going on with him? I look up and see my father, with a concerned, worried, stress, and terrified look. Can you blame him? Try getting a call when you're in the middle of work, and hear your oldest son, crying, saying your youngest son has gone missing?

'' D-dad?''

'' Yes, my son?'', even though he was falling apart inside, my dad never showed weakness. He was always strong. No matter what he did. He remained strong for us.

'' We'll find Mikey, right?'', I ask.

'' Of course, my son, we won't stop until we do.'', Dad assures me. I sigh. I want him now. I just want to see my baby brother with me. I swear, once I find him, I'll never let him go again.

Raph's POV

I force myself to run as fast as I can to catch up with Cody. There's no way he was just there watching for no reason. I want answers. He has to know something about Mikey and once I find out, I will get my brother back. Cody finally stops, and I tackle him to the ground. Leo came right behind me.

'' You know something about Mikey. WHERE IS HE!?'', I scream. Cody shoves me off of him, and Leo picks him up and slams him against a wall.

'' M-my dad... his name... is... Oroku Saki... go tell your dad that. He'll know what happened. That's all I can say.'', Cody says. Oroku Saki? That... that sounds so familiar. Leo drops Cody, and we run back to find Dad.

'' Dad, who's Oroku Saki?'', I ask, and my dad looks at me with pure fear.

'' I know where Michelangelo is.'', Donnie looks at him. He was still on the ground, shaking in terror, Mikey's hoodie clentched in his hands. '' My sons, stay here. Raphael, get Donatello in the house safe. Leonardo, you are in charge until I get back. Hopefully... I come back with your brother.''

I walk over to Donnie, and help him up. My little brother looks at me.

'' R-Raphie?'', it's been forever since one of my brothers have called me Raphie. Been about 5 years? Yeah. It's the name Donnie and Mikey use when they need me terribly. It catches my attention.

'' Come on, little bro. We have to get inside.'', I sigh. Leo helps me get Donnie inside. I watch Dad get in the car, and pull away.

Mikey's POV

I try to open the door again, even though it fails. I sigh. I hear someone knock on the front door maybe. Then yelling.

'' I know you've taken him! WHERE IS HE!?'', Dad! Oh my God, Dad's here. I hear the basement door click. Cody slowly opens it, signaling for me to be quiet. I nod, and exit the basement. My dad, and Cody's dad were fighting. Dad looks over and sees me. He punches Cody's dad in the face, causing him to fall over. '' MICHELANGELO, RUN! NOW!", I don't hesitate. I run towards my father, but the a loud BANG stops me. I look down, blood soaks my shirt. Pain begins to set in. I fall to my knees, and slowly watch the world around me darken. '' Michelangelo, hang in there!''

'' D-dad?'', I fall to my back, and feel sticky. Blood. So much blood. I hear sirens. I black out.

Leo's POV

Raph's sitting on the couch beside Donnie, hugging him, as Donnie cries. I want to cry. I know Raph does as well. But we have to be strong. It's not Donnie's job to be strong.

My cell phone goes off and I answer. I hear my father's shaky voice.

'' Leonardo... I need you and your brothers at the hospital. Michelangelo was shot. He's in surgery right now. Please hurry.'', I feel my world shatter. Mikey was kidnapped and shot.

'' Of course, Dad.'', I hang up the phone. I look at my brothers... and sigh. I explain, and Donnie breaks into more tears, and Raph even cries. I kneel beside the couch and wrap them both in my arms. Come on, Leo, you're the big brother so act like it. '' Come on, we have to get to the hospital.'', we all head in my car, and I drive to the hospital, trying my best to not cause us to crash.

Mikey's POV

Pain. Pain. Make it stop. Why does it feel like I'm dead? Am I dead?

'' It's not your time yet, Mikey.'', I hear a voice say. I look up and see a woman, with long, black hair, and she has Donnie's color eyes. No... it isn't.

'' M-mom?'', I ask, tears forming in my eyes, but none come out. The woman smiles, kneeling beside me. This isn't happening.

'' Mikey, your brothers and father need you. Please watch over them. Remind Leo that he needs to relax, or he'll never be happy. Remind Raph that it isn't always so bad to show emotion besides anger. Remind Donnie that he's stronger than what he thinks and the bad times will pass. Remind your father that I live in each and every one of you. Mikey, you're important to this family. Realize that. I love you, honey.'', she begins to fade.

'' No! Mom, please! Don't go! Mom! I love you.''

'' Mikey! Mikey!'', I hear someone else yell. This was a male voice. I know that voice anywhere. Leo.

'' Mikey, wake up! Now!'', Raph.

'' Mikey... open your eyes, baby brother.'', yes, Donnie.

'' Michelangelo... my son... I'm so sorry.'', it's not your fault, Dad.

'' G-guys...?'', I open my eyes, only to be blinded. My brothers and father stood near me. I was in a white room, only decorated with light blue furniture. I'm in the hospital. I look at each of my brothers, and see their tear stained faces. '' W-what happened?''

'' You were kidnapped then shot.'', Raph says. Leave it to Raphie to hit me with the cold hard truth. Donnie wouldn't look at me, he just stared at the ground.

'' D-Donnie...'', I tug on my brother's hoodie, getting his attention. He looks at me, and sighs.

'' Mikey... don't ever do this to me again.'', he says.

'' Guys, can I have a second alone with Donnie?'', I ask my brothers and father. I know Donnie is the one who needs it most. Leo and Raph nod, and they all walk out. I have a grip, might not be strong, but I have a grip. '' Donnie... can you at least look at me?''

'' Mikey, you don't understand! I thought I had lost you!'', Donnie says, tears rolling down his face. He sits down in the chair beside me, and wraps his arms around me. I hug him.

'' Now you know how it feels to have your world crashing down right in front of you.'', I whisper.

'' That was different.''

'' We both had to be in the hospital.''

'' I spent two days worried about where you were at and desperately trying to find you. Then I get a call saying you've been shot.''

'' And you died right in front of me.'', I reply.

'' Mikey...'', he hugs me tighter. I yawn. Never thought dying would make you so tired.

'' Don't leave me again, Donnie...'', I begin to drift to sleep.

'' I promise, Mikey, nothing will ever take you away from this family again.'', I smile at my brother's words, and feel him lay me on the bed. I fall asleep.

**Since this is about high school, and it's far from being over, I have to get to the next part. In the next couple chapters, Mikey will be recovering, Donnie and April will try to make their relationship work as everyone disapproves, Leo and Raph will be getting confronted by Emily, and Raph finds himself starting to have feelings for her. Will he take the chance and hurt his brother? Or, is his bond with Leo too strong and he won't take the chance? And Oroku Saki wants Cody punished for helping out our favorite high schoolers. But... he wouldn't hurt his own son too badly, would he? I mean, that's his son, right? What does he have against Hamato Yoshi anyway? Find out in the next few chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT AU

I'm back, and guess who was in the hospital! My legs collasped and I couldn't stand whatsoever for three days. Oh my God, guys that was exuasting! Anyway, on to the story.

Raph's POV

I have so much on my mind it isn't funny. Mikey. Emily. Donnie. LEO. Everytime I think of Emily, I get this weird feeling inside of me. I want to get rid of it, for my brother's sake. I love Leo. I would never want to hurt him. So, why would I like the girl he fell in love with who happened to fall for me instead? I didn't even talk to her. I just would look at her on occasion and nod. I didn't want to be around the girl who could easily hurt my big brother, who I constantly argue with but I love him more than anything in the world, my brothers are literally everything to me. There's no way I would chose Emily over Leo.

Mikey's not getting much better. He's recovering, slowly, but there are still the possibilities that his heart will collaspe at any given moment. The thought of that is enough to make me want to kill someone and hide. I don't want to face reality right now. I didn't even want to go to school, but Dad said I would have to tomorrow. Right now, I was in my room, staring blankly at the wall. Dad said he wanted me and Donnie to stay home, because we're the ones who need it. Seeing Mikey like this would hurt us greatly. I guess Dad knows I hide more than I should.

My phone rings, the noise filling the once silent room. I pick it up, and see that it was Emily. I didn't know what to do. I answered.

'' What?'', I snap. She hurt Leo, Raph, you have to keep that in mind. She caused a rift in your and your brother's relationship. Leo might hate me now because of her. Yet... why do I still want her...?

'' Why have you been ignoring me, Raphael? I kissed you and you avoid me ever since!?'', her voice snaps over the other end. I should hang up. I really should.

'' I didn't want to kiss you in the first place. I don't like you like that! You caused MY brother to hate me, do you get that?! Leo hates me because of you, Emily. And, no offense, my brother is far more important than some girl. A crush or not, Leo is too important to me.'', I hung up the phone before I could give her the chance to respond. I was hurt. I was angry. My face was burning. I wanted Mikey. I wanted to go check on Donnie, who was just in the other room, but I found I didn't have the energy to stand.

Finally, I did something I hadn't done since Donnie nearly died on us... I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I was shaky. I was having trouble breathing. But, that wasn't what hurt. What hurt is I have my only older brother hating me. I have my youngest brother in the hospital. He was taken from us... from me. I failed to save him. I'm a horrible excuse of a brother. I can't believe I allowed someone to just take Mikey. Then, I have my second youngest brother, who I can hear from his room, his bed and my bed were only seperated by the wall between us. That was it. I heard him crying. And I'm sure he heard me crying. Neither one of us had the energy to stand. But we both wanted each other desperately. I just wanted my brothers to be okay. I wanted everything to be okay again. Is that so hard to ask for? My brothers are my world. Everyone who actually knows me, and some who even don't know me, know that. I'd rather take all their hurt and deal with it myself. I could handle it. I could take the pain if it meant they didn't have to.

'' Raphie!'', my little brother suddenly screams in absolute terror. I jump up and dart to his room. I look and see Donnie was curled up in a ball, but no one was around. '' Get it away! Raphie, help me!''

'' Donnie...? What do you mean? Nothing's here.'', I was confused. I walked up to my little brother and try to calm him down.

'' Something's in here! Raph, it tried to attack me!'', Donnie looks up, and I sigh.

'' Donnie, nothing's in here. If something was, I would have killed it by now. You're stressing yourself out so much you're becoming sick. That's not okay.'', I say, trying desperately to calm him down. That's when something caught my attention. I saw that Donnie's window had a note taped to it. I slowly get up, and decide to see what it said.

Donatello,

You and your brothers are no longer safe. You are my next target. Be careful tonight.

I look at Donnie, then back at the note. Donnie's the next target? No way am I letting this happen again.

'' Donnie, don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you.'', I assure him. He nods, but he was still shaking. I had anger rising in me. Whoever hurt Mikey was coming after Donnie tonight. And, this is the perfect chance for me to teach this guy a couple lessons. He won't get the chance to hurt Donnie while I'm around. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. Why does the world want my brothers to suffer? What have they ever done? Nothing in this world is more innocent than them. Why hurt them!? I won't let anyone ever get away with this. And there is no way I'm letting someone take away Donnie. Shell no.

Saki's POV

I look at my son. He didn't look back.

'' Cody... you have brought absolute disgrace to me. I have more of my plan to fill out. Now, I have stay in this location, we can't stay at home anymore. Luckily I was about to escape from those cops easily. You, however, deserve punishment. I can't let you go like I wish I could, you know far too much... therefore you will just have to be the... test subject of what I plan on doing to Donatello...'', I smile. He thinks he can get away with costing me Michelangelo and having to face Hamato Yoshi? No, one by one, I will have all of Yoshi's sons... and knowing the fool he'll die to protect them. All in given time of course... each in given time...

Leo's POV

Mikey was fast asleep in the hospital room, and Dad was with him. Raph and Donnie stayed home because they need to get some rest. They have been acting crazy lately and I know for a fact neither one of them has been sleeping ever since Mikey was admitted to the hospital. I was stuck at work, a grocery store thankfully not far from my home nor the hospital.

'' Leo! What has gotten into you?'', my boss, Jim, asks, as I drop some of the fruit. I shake my head, cursing at myself. Stay focused, Leonardo, stay focused.

'' I-I'm sorry, sir, I'm not in my right state of mind.'', I apologize, cleaning up the mess I made. I'm such an idiot. I have to go to work, and keep home stuff at home.

'' You haven't been acting yourself, Leo, what's up? You haven't talked at all, and you're not your usual self. You can talk to me, kid.'', Jim says, helping me. I sigh.

'' Mikey, my baby brother, he was kidnapped a few days ago. We finally found him, but he was shot in the process of trying to be rescued. He's recovering now... doctors say he'll be fine, it's just... sir, I'm the oldest of my brothers. I should be the one that this happened to, not Mikey. I should have protected them better, you know?'', I sigh, looking down. I feel the shame burn in me. I hated it. I want my little brothers to be safe. As a big brother, is that so hard to ask for?

'' Leo, why didn't you say something? I can give you some time off to be with your brother in the hospital.'', Jim says.

'' It's fine, sir, really. I don't mind working, I just need to get my head straight. Plus, I promised my brothers I would take them on a trip this summer, need all the money I can get, you know? It's the last summer I'll be around them. I'm heading to college soon, and with the schedule I have to go with, I don't know when I'll be able to see them again.'', I explain.

'' Oh, right, you're going to Kentucky University to get away from all the drama in New York? It's a great choice, Leo, and you already have a full paid scholarship. I'm proud of you, kid. Don't worry about your brothers, Raph is more than able to defend himself and Mikey and Donnie at the same time. Speaking of which, how is Donnie? I kept seeing everything that is being posted on his timeline.''

'' Are you telling me it's still going on? I haven't been on Facebook to check. I doubt he has either.'', I felt shame and anger, a terrible combination really, and I sigh. I can't do anything right.

'' Leo... they're getting worse... I would check into it...'', Jim explains. I pull out my phone and go to Donnie's timeline. I began reading.

You worthless freak. I can't wait to get ahold of you. Your brothers won't have the chance to save you. Though, when they're ready to find you, a good place will be the woods to check.

Careful, Donnie, word on the street is some people are out to get you.

You're not safe. It's you or Mikey. I think we all know who you're going to choice.

'' Sir, can I please make a call?'', I ask. Jim looks at his watch.

'' Leo, you've been here all day, why don't you just head home and be with your brothers? They need you more than we do right now.'', I nod, and thank Jim, then head to my car. I drive home, but about halfway there, I was on the main road when I saw some guy sneaking around. He gave me the wrong kind of feeling, so I decided to follow him. He clearly didn't notice me, but what scared me is he was heading in the direction of my house. We don't have many neighbors on our street, most houses are for sale or rent. So, this guy might be heading for my house. I reach in the back of my car for my katana blade. I don't like to admit I have it with me, but me and my brothers all have weapons we use occasionally for defense or protection.

I continue to follow the guy until he reaches my house. I grip my katana, and at the end of the block I park my car, he still didn't notice. He had some kind of smoke bomb I think it was with him. What the heck is this guy planning?

He throws it in one of our windows, and smoke goes everywhere. That's when realization hit me. This guy was trying to knock out my brothers. I grip my katana, and make a move. I run over to him, and slice his arm with the blade. I glare at him. He wore a mask, and he brought out a knife to me. He was much bigger than what I was, so when he threw himself on top of me, I couldn't fight back much. The katana fell out of my hand when I fell.

'' Leonardo, huh? This is the great brother I was warned about? I could knock you out and take your brothers and you couldn't do a thing about it.'', his voice was deep, but what he had said caused me to somehow get the strength to throw him off of me. I got my katana, and aimed for his throat.

'' You will not dare touch them, am I clear? If you are stupid enough to do so, I will personally kill you.'', I warn.

'' I'm just doing my job, kid.'', was all he said, before throwing a smoke bomb. I was blinded for a moment, and I began to cough. When my vision became clear again, the man was gone. Fear rushes in me, and I run in the house, and see Raph was on the hallway floor, knocked out. I ran over to him, and helped him up. He began to cough like crazy and he opens his eyes and looks up at me.

'' Leo? W-where's Donnie?'', he asks. Leave it to Raph to only be concerned about us. I swear he is such a softie when it comes to Donnie and Mikey.

'' I don't know I just got here.'', I reply. Raph looks at me.

'' Check for Donnie.''

'' Okay.'', he was on his feet again, so I let go of him and rushed to Donnie's room, where I was sure Donnie would be. He wasn't though. '' Where else?''

'' GET OFF OF ME!'', I suddenly heard someone yell from out back. Donnie. I wasted no time to get to him. I jump up, and run out back, Raph was close behind me. I notice he drew out his choice of a weapon, his sais. He was a killer with them. He doesn't let people know he has them, as I don't with my katana, Donnie with his bo staff, or Mikey with his nunchuks, but if we have them with us and we need them for self defense we won't hesitate to use them.

We run out back and see that Donnie had been fighting the man I had just taken down moments ago. I feel angry and I attack once again. I slice his stomach with the katana, but his knife got me in the arm, causing me to drop the katana. Donnie had gotten me out of there while Raph took on the guy. Since his knife was in my arm, he didn't have a weapon, and Raph did. Raph angrily stabs the guy in his shoulder and pulls the sai out.

'' THAT'S FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER!", then he flips the guy over and tackles him, and puts the sai to his throat. '' Now, you're going to pay for hurting MY brother!''

'' Raphie! I can't get the knife out without hurting Leo! I need help!'', Donnie didn't need help. He didn't want Raph to kill the guy. When Raph gets angry it's hard to control his anger. He will hurt someone severally on accident if he gets angry enough. Raph blinks a few times.

'' Call the police!''

'' How about no?'', the man threw another smoke bomb directly in Raph's face. I couldn't see Raph and I tried to get up to find him but Donnie beat me to it.

'' RAPH!", Donnie yells, as the smoke clears. Raph was where we left him, but the man was completely gone.

'' It was an attempt to kidnap Donnie. Now, Leo, let's get you to the ER. Donnie, you call Dad.'', Raph helps me up and we rush to the ER. Raph drove my car.

Mikey's POV

Everything hurt. I just want the pain to end already. Dad was asleep in the chair beside me. He hasn't left since I was first admitted. Suddenly his phone began to ring, waking him up. He looks down and answers.

'' Hello? Of course, my son, I'll meet you there. Be careful. I love you, too, Donatello.'', he hangs up the phone and looks at me. '' Michelangelo I will be back shortly, they had to rush Leonardo to the ER because he has a knife in his arm.''

'' Is he going to be okay!?'', I was panicked.

'' Yes, he will be fine. This is Leonardo we're talking about. He'll be back to normal in no time.'', my father assures me. He walks out, but stops at the door. '' I'll send Donatello or Raphael up to keep you company, but Leonardo needs me because there will be many questions as to where I am.''

'' I understand, Dad.'', I lay back down, trying to catch my breath. Why are they after us? What's so special about us?


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT

Donnie's POV

Leo was rushed to the ER to have the knife removed from his arm. Dad had met us in the waiting room. They had taken Leo away somewhere to get the knife out and told us to just wait in the waiting room until they came back with answers. I wish it was that simple. I can't just wait here while my brother is hurt. Wait, Mikey!

'' Donatello, why don't you go keep Michelangelo company while we wait for answers. I'll send Raphael up when we find something out.'', I nod, it's like my dad can always read my mind. I still don't know how he does that.

'' Alright, Dad.'', I walk to the room Mikey is staying in. He was crying, but he didn't see me yet. I stood at the doorway for a moment and then walk in. '' Little bro?''

'' D-Donnie!'', Mikey says, surprised, wiping his eyes then looking at me, faking a smile. I frown, causing him to frown.

'' Why are you crying? Are you in pain?'', I ask. '' Should I get a nurse?''

'' No, bro, don't worry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything that's happening. What happens if they do win?'', he asks. I sit by him and shake my head.

'' They won't. We're too strong to be taken down. Oh, before I forget.'', I bring out my backpack, and hand him a box. I know he'll love what's in it. He looks at me, confused, until he notices my hoodie. He looks at me. '' Well?'', he opens it, and sees his hoodie, all fixed up. Technically, I had to buy him a new one. I made it exactly like the old one, though. He smiles.

'' Brothers forever?''

'' Brothers forever.'', I promise. He hugs me.

'' You're the best big bro ever! I can't wait until I'm out of this hospital... but what happened to Leo...?''

'' He... he got hurt trying to save me. A guy tried to take me, and since he had thrown a smoke bomb in my room I couldn't really fight back. I was too out of it. And Leo and Raph tried to save me, but Leo got stabbed in the arm and the knife wouldn't come out. Raph nearly killed the guy, but he threw a smoke bomb in his face and disappeared.'', I explain. Mikey looks at me, wide eyed and shocked.

'' They're after you?'', he asks. I shrug.

'' It would seem that way.'', I sigh. He doesn't say anything. He just stares at his hoodie. I look at him. '' Mikey, relax, everything's going to be okay.''

Why didn't I believe my own words?

Raph's POV

I sigh, as I look at Dad. I felt so much shame piling up in my chest, though I didn't want to admit it, I had failed my brothers. I failed this family.

'' D-Dad... I have to get some air...'', I walk off before my dad could respond. I just needed a minute. I would be back in a minute. I just needed some time to think. I walk of of the hospital and fall to my knees, breathing heavily.

'' Are you okay?'', a stranger asks, walking up to me.

'' Y-yeah, thanks.'', the person nods, and walks off. I breath heavily. I get up, and take my hands and place them on my head. Why is this happening to my brothers? Why would anyone want to hurt them?

I was suddenly having trouble breathing. My chest felt like it was in knots, and I fall back to my knees. Everything starts to become really blurry. I couldn't move, and everything on me hurts. I felt someone help me up. I look and see Dad's blurred figure.

'' My son, are you-'', the rest of what he said I couldn't make out. He helps me in, and then everything just sotra, blacked out.

Leo's POV

The doctor removed the blade, and bandaged it up. Raph apparently blacked out because of stress. All this is getting to him. He should be fine, but I am concerned. What's going through his mind? Enough to make him pass out? He should stay in the hospital for a couple days, to recover and make sure his blood pressure is stable. But knowing him he'll stop at nothing to get out of a hospital and be back on his feet.

'' Are you okay, Leo?'', Donnie asks, as I walk into Mikey's room. They don't know yet. I have to tell them because Dad is in the ER filling out paperwork for Raph. Poor Dad. All of his sons are going through so much. I know he would do anything to stop Saki and his plans. Dad informed me of something terrible. The night we lost Mom... I learned who was responsible for it. I should have saved Mom, but I was so little. I barely remember it. I remember Dad hiding us in a closet, handing Donnie and Mikey, who couldn't walk, to me and Raph, who could barely walk. He motioned for us to stay quiet as I heard a crash. Then, screams followed. That's all I remember. Saki... he is the one who caused all this.

'' Guys, you know Raph has been very stressed right now, right? And all this has been, you know-'', I go.

'' Raph was so stressed his blood pressure went up causing him to faint and now Dad is having him admitted in the hospital?'', Donnie asks. I stop. Wow... leave it to Donnie to know exactly what's going on. I nod.

'' How did you?''

'' I saw it coming. To be honest, I thought it would be you or Raph. All he has to do is allow his blood pressure to go down and he'll be fine, guys.''

'' This is too much.'', Mikey says. Donnie looks at him.

'' You need to focus on recovering, that's what we want. And that will also help out Raph. So, just get better, little brother. That's all I need you to focus on.'', Donnie says. Mikey nods. He looks at me. '' Leo, can I talk to you outside for a moment?''

'' Of course.'', we walk outside, and I try to shake off the pain I was feeling in my arm. It was like it was burning. I wish it would just go. How am I suppose to protect them with an injured arm?

'' I've done some... research. Did you know Saki actually controls something called the Foot Clan? Trained assassins. I believe that they're going to come here for either Mikey or, now, Raph.'', Donnie explains. Yes, I know all about the Foot Clan. Do I want them to know about it? Of course not.

'' No one is going to hurt you guys ever again.'', I tell him. I look at him. '' Don't worry. They're going to be fine. Everything's going to be okay.''

'' Why is Saki after us? And... why does this feel like this isn't the first time he's came? Leo, what are you hiding from me?'', he asks. I don't answer.

'' I do what I have to do to keep you safe. Even if you judge what I do.'', I say, going in big brother mode.

'' Leo, I'm not a baby anymore.'', Donnie protests.

'' But I am the big brother.'', I snap back. We start bickering back and forth.

'' Why can't you just trust me for once?'', he storms off, probably going to Dad to check up on Raph's condition. I do trust him, I just have to protect him. Even if he hates me I have to protect him. Why can't my brothers just understand why I do what I do?

Splinter's POV

I sigh, filling out the last bit of paperwork. Why is all of this happening at once? What have my sons ever done to deserve this? Saki already took the life of my bleoved Tang Shen... so why go after my sons? Whatever his reason may be, I will not allow it. Though, I can't help bt feel sorry for Cody. He did help Michelangelo escape... I saw him. I can't imagine what he's being put through because of it. I worry for him, but I also worry for my sons. If I have to, and I really don't want to come down to it, I will end Saki. I will take his life away if it means he will no longer try to kill my sons.

I am willing to do anything to keep them safe.


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT

High School

Donnie's POV

I sat beside Mikey, who was asleep, tears rolling down my face. Somehow he was getting worse. Raph is in the hospital now, which doesn't help at all. I'm trying to force myself to breath and calm down, but that was rather difficult. I wish I had my blade…

It was dead silent. I assured Leo that we'd be fine and that he needs to be by Raph right now, and Dad is at work. He didn't want to go, but he had to. I told him I'd call if anything happened. Mikey needed someone and so did Raph. I refused to leave Mikey's side, even for a moment. Suddenly, my ringer breaks the silence.

"Hey, April.", I answer her.

"Hey, how's Mikey?"

"He's been better… he's somehow getting worse.", I answer, gripping my younger brother's arm, praying that he'd wake up. He hasn't woken up in days. Raph was admitted due to stress and he has to stay for a few days until they can get his blood pressure to go down, which isn't seeming to work. Leo is trying to get him to calm down. That's why it's best if I stay with Mikey and Leo stays with Raph. "I don't know what's going to happen… and I'm terrified to know what will happen. I just hope that they end up being okay. That's all that matters."

"Donnie, you have to watch your stress just as much as Raph and Leo do right now. You know how strong your brothers are… they're going to be okay.", she assures me. I break into tears once more.

"I know, April… but what if they're not strong enough this time? What have they ever done to deserve any of this? Why did it have to be Mikey that got taken in the first place? It should have been me. I was the one who was out that day. What if they were going to come for me, but when Mikey came out they decided to go for him instead because he means more to the family than anyone. Why couldn't it have been me instead, April? It isn't fair.", I sob, clenching my younger brother's hand, wanting more than anything for him to just wake up and be okay. When he gets better, so will Raph. Everything will be better if he just wakes up now. But he won't wake up. No matter how much I try I can't get him to wake up. I've pleaded, I've prayed, I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs for it to be me instead. Why can't I do anything right? Why didn't I find him? Why couldn't I save the most important person to me in this world?

"Donnie, I need you to breath. They are strong enough to pull through this. And deep down you know that. You're letting your big brother side get the best of you. And if you don't stop it soon, you're going to lose sight of what you're trying to protect.", she tells me. I breath in and out for a minute then look back over at Mikey. She's right. "Everything is going to be okay. I know it will be. Just keep your head up. Everything will be okay, but you have to remain okay for that to happen as well."

I didn't want to tell her what I did last night… I didn't want to tell anyone. When we went home that night… Dad, Leo, and I… I was so upset. I went in my room and locked the door. I assured Leo I was just tired. He fell for it. And thank God he did. When I was finally left alone, I got the blade my brothers don't know about and gave myself some relief. Only one more cut. That wouldn't hurt, would it? Then I'll stop.

"I'm… I know, April. I'm going to head off of here… I have a lot on my mind still. I'm sorry.", I tell her, softly.

"Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you.", I feel my cheeks burn. Did… did she just…? "I really do."

"I love you, too, April.", I respond. "Goodbye, call if you need anything."

"You, too, Donnie.", we hang up the phone, and I stare at my little brother.

"If only you were awake to tease me right now.", I sigh. I look at the new cuts. At least he isn't awake to see these. I'll have to wear long sleeves and just pray my brothers don't say anything.

Leo's POV

Raph was in the hospital bed, annoyed. I was right beside him, in a pale blue chair.

"Raph, listen to me. And yes I'm going to go big brother on you because that's the only thing I know to do at this moment. You have to work on your stress. And if you can't do that for yourself then do it for me and our younger brothers."

"It's not that easy for everyone, Fearless.", he snaps at me, crossing his arms. I glare at him, trying my best to keep my temper in check. Last thing he needs is anyone snapping at him. He still calls me Fearless because he's under the impression I'm not scared of anything. Man, isn't that a huge lie. I wish I wasn't afraid of anything. That would make everything for me easier.

"I get that, but there are ways to deal with your stress instead of keeping them inside. Maybe if you were to actually fix some of it, your anger would go down a lot to.", I try to reason with him. Then, he glares at me, tears forming in his eyes, and I know he's trying his absolute best not to cry, but he fails.

"Don't you think I'm trying?! Leo, I'm not like you! I can't handle every problem with a smile. I can't handle losing Donnie or Mikey. I can't handle seeing Mikey laying in a hospital bed and Donnie with cuts on his arms. I pretend to be heartless so I don't become soft and let my emotions get in the way of anything. But I can't handle what you can. I'm not like you, Leo!", he begins to sob, and, with instinct, I hug him. "I can't handle everything. I can't handle hurting you. Watching Mikey and Donnie go through this. I can't handle watching our family be attacked and handle it like you can. I'm not you, Leo. I don't see how you can do it."

"Because someone has to be the mentally strong one. You're strong, Raph, but you just keep emotions built up until you snap. When you and Cody ended your friendship, all you did was say 'whatever' and go to your room. When you were being made fun of at school, you didn't do anything about it besides walk away. You handled losing Mom… you've handled Dad not being around because he has 4 sons to support. And you've handled being the big brother when I wasn't around all the time when I was trying to help Dad. But, after the night we found Donnie… like that… that's when you snapped. You're strong and near unbreakable, Raph, but everyone gets hurt and everyone has to let their feelings out one way or another besides constant anger. Anger makes your stress worse.", I tell him, softly.

"How do you do it, Leo?"

"I manage because, one, I meditate and do other forms of stress relief, and two, I focus on what's important to me. You guys. If I have to hurt everyday for you guys to be happy and safe, then so be it. But, Raph, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to be okay so I can be okay, alright?"

"Okay, Leo, I'll work on my stress.", he sighs. It wasn't going to be easy for him. But, my brother is strong. He'll be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT

Donnie's POV

"Donnie… I'm scared…", Mikey whispers. It's been hours past his shift and Dad hasn't came back yet. He wasn't even answering his phone. I kept telling Mikey it was nothing and that maybe things just got chaotic at his work and he had to stay and he couldn't even pick up the phone to tell us. To make it worse, Mikey's heart monitor was slowing, and the doctor's said that nothing should happen but I was still scared. "Why does it feel like… like I'm-"

"Nothing will happen to you, Mikey, I promise.", I tell him, stroking his blond hair, giving him the most comforting smile I could possibly manage at this moment. I don't know how much more of this I could take but the thought of something happening to Mikey was enough to really make me want to grab my blade again.

"I love you, Donnie."

"I love you, too, little brother.", this is exactly what happens in the movies before the person in the hospital bed dies and I pray I'm just being paranoid. "Everything will be okay, Mikey. I promise."

"I know, big bro…", he lays back in his bed, staring at his heart monitor. "Get a doctor… now…"

I nod and dart out the room, fearing the worse. I call for a doctor or a nurse, and two nurses came.

"My brother needs help. Please.", I tell them. They nod and we go to Mikey's room, and that's when my worse possible fear happened. Mikey looked directly at me… then his heart monitor went flat.

Leo's POV

I was by Raph, who was sleeping, looking through my phone, hoping that at any moment Dad would return at least one of my calls. I did get a call, though, not from Dad. From Donnie. I immediately answer.

"Donnie? Everything okay?", I ask, in a concerned, big brother tone.

"L-Leo…", I could tell from the sound of his voice he was in shock. "P-please… get here… now."

"What's going on?"

"Just get here.", I feel a strong sense of worry and fear as I hang up the phone and get up. Raph was still asleep, and he had his phone on him. He would call if he work up before I got back. I go to Mikey's room, and see the doctor's rushing him the ER. Donnie stood there, with wide eyes and he was shaking. I run over to him, taking his shoulders.

"Donnie. Donnie. What happened?", I try my best to keep a calm voice and try to be strong, but it was failing. I don't know if I can be strong right now.

"His… his heart monitor went flat…", Donnie says, then busts into tears. I pull him into me, knowing very well I had to be the rock right now. "Leo… what's going to happen…?"

"I… I don't know, Donnie… we'll figure something out. I promise.", I respond, feeling everything in me ache, wondering how we were going to get by if something happened to Mikey. I wish Dad would come already. And I pray on everything I love that Mikey will eventually be okay. I don't know what I will do if I lose one of my brothers again…

Yoshi's POV

Everything in me aches, as I wake up. I don't remember anything that happened. How long was I asleep? Are my sons okay?

"Yoshi.", I hear the voice of my beloved wife say. I turn around, and see her standing there. Beside her, was my youngest, Michelangelo. "We have a problem."

"Tang Shen? Michelangelo?", Michelangelo runs up and hugs me, and I feel him shaking. I wrap my arms around him, looking around, wondering what he was doing here… if Tang Shen was here… wasn't this death? "Michelangelo, what happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I'm in the hospital with Donnie, and then the next I tell him to get a nurse… then I'm here.", Tang Shen sighs as Michelangelo spoke, and showed me something horrible. It was showing me Michelangelo being taken into the ER, as they were trying to get him to breath again. Donatello was in Leonardo's arms, crying uncontrollably. Raphael must still be in his room, not knowing about this, because I didn't see him anywhere.

"Am… am I dead?", Michelangelo asks, then looks at me. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I… do not know…", Tang Shen then shows us another vision, of me. I was in our home, in my room, laying on my bed. There was blood on the floor. I had blood all over my chest. Was I dead?

"It's not to late for you, Michelangelo. You can go back. You can save Yoshi.", Tang Shen explains to Michelangelo. "If you get there soon, they can get him help and it may just save him."

"O-of course. I won't let you down, Dad, I promise.", he tells me, with a bright smile. I smile back at him.

"I know, Michelangelo, be strong for me, my son.", I tell him. He nods, then right in front of me, my son disappears. I look at Tang Shen. "It isn't easy, being a single father of four teenage boys."

"I can only imagine.", she walks over to me, and we embrace. "I missed you all so much, Yoshi. I'd do anything to be with you once more."

"We miss you as well, Tang Shen. Please, keep an eye on them… make sure they don't get into any trouble.", I plead to her, knowing how important our sons were to the both of us, how much she loved them.

"You're a great father, Yoshi. The boys are lucky. Don't let Saki win.", she tells me. I nod. "You have to pull through. Yes, it would be nice to have us together again, but they need you. Leo can only do so much. Raphael is falling apart and needs his father. Donatello and Michelangelo are still young, they need a father to watch after them."

"Tang Shen, you must tell me, what is Saki planning to do?", I ask. Maybe this is how we would win. By finding out what to do next and be one step ahead of the game.

"He's going after Donatello next. He has people disguised throughout the hospital. The moment Leonardo leaves to go get Raphael and keep an eye on him, half of them are going after Donatello while the other half makes sure Leonardo and Raphael don't get in the way.", she answers me. I feel my heart stop. That wasn't enough time. Leonardo would go to Raphael in a matter of minutes.

Leo's POV

I continue to hug Donnie, then know I need to go find Raph and explain this. I know Mikey is going to be okay. The doctors assured me that his heart stopped pumping for a minute because of all the medications he's under and they didn't go well in his system. He would be fine… hopefully.

"I'll be right back, little brother.", I say, but then something in my chest told me to stop as soon as I got up. I look at Donnie. I really needed to check on Raph. "You going to be okay here alone?"  
"Yeah, Leo, don't worry about me.", he gives me a reassuring smile. Something didn't feel right, but I'd be right back, so I'm not really worried about it.

"Alright, call if you get any information on Mikey.", I tell him. He nods and I leave.

I go to Raph's room and find him still asleep. No need to wake him up.

"Leo…?", speaking of the devil.

"Hey, Raph, how are you feeling?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Mikey had to be rushed back to the ER and they needed me. Don't worry, everything's fine now.", I tell him. He hesitates, then nods, looking at the clock.

Donnie's POV

I waited in the room where they would bring Mikey back into with great worry. I wanted nothing to happen to him… ever.

"Donatello Hamato?", a nurse asks me. I look up and see her there.

"Yes?"

"They're taking Michelangelo into another room. Please follow me this way.", I nod and follow her, and we walk to an elevator, where there were quite a few people there, but I brushed it off as nothing. She clicks the bottom level and that's when things started to go down.

"Why-", I go to question it, but some guy grabs me from behind and another guy helps. I go to yell, but what good would that do? They cover my mouth and put something over my head, and when I try to fight back, I was cut by a blade.

"See? That wasn't so hard.", I heard the woman laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT

Donnie's POV

I open my eyes up, to find myself chained to some kind of device. Across from me, Cody was tied to a chair, covered in blood. What's going on? Where am I? Where's Mikey? Leo? Raph? Dad?

"It took you long enough to get the boy.", I hear a male voice say, in another room, from the sounds of it, right next door.

"I had to be sure Leonardo wouldn't be a threat. He would go out of his way to protect the boy.", a female voice responds.

"D-Donnie… you have t-to find a way out. Get Raph and the others and keep yourselves safe.", Cody whispers to me. I look at him.

"Cody, what happened to you?", I ask him.

"You don't want to know. But if you don't get out of here soon, you won't be able to.", he explains. "The device you're connected to is a torture device by your father's worst enemy himself. It's highly dangerous, and just 10 minutes being attached to it while it's on could kill you. I didn't even last 2 minutes."

"What does it do?"

"First, it will close you in, and then the blades come out and start spinning around you. While this is happening, you're also having something get it your system that works as a poison."

"Why did he do this to you?"

"I gave your brothers answers to find Mikey.", he answers. I nod, trying my best to get out of this thing, but failed. I can't manage to get out. I need to get out of here and make sure my brothers are safe. That needs to be my concern.

"Thank you for that then.", I thank him, not sure what else to say to him. Then, the door opens and I look and see a tall man, taller than my father, but as muscular, stood there.

"The son of the great Hamato Yoshi. If he is still alive, maybe I'll make a deal with him.", he smiles. I glare.

"What do you mean if he's still alive?!", I scream in anger.

"Oh, before we got you, I paid him a little visit.", I don't care about escaping anymore. I want this man dead. I will kill him.

"You will pay for this.", I snap. He only laughs at me, smiling and walking over to me. Then, he presses the machine's button, turning it on.

"Tell Yoshi I said hello.", he says, as I'm trapped in, and then it was a living nightmare. I was closed in this small space, the chains that held me let me go, but disappear. The blades come out and begin to spin around, causing me to get cut up everywhere. I cover my face with my hands, feeling the cuts everywhere. Then, something falls on me, getting in the cuts, causing everything in me to feel like fire. I force myself not to cry, despite the ever lasting pain. Then, something hits my back, and something in it snaps, causing me to not move.

Mikey's POV

I open my eyes, finding myself in my room, and a nurse was there.

"Michelangelo, how are you feeling?"

"Where's my brothers?", I ask, ignoring her question, as I force myself up. She motions for me to sit down.

"Donatello isn't anywhere in the building, and Leonardo is with Raphael, and asked me to notify him when you woke up. He's trying to get call your father and find where Donnie has seemed to go.", she answers.

"I need him here, right now. I know what happened to our father. Just bring him here. Now.", she did so, and within two minutes, my oldest brother came rushing in.

"Mikey, are you still hurt?", he asks, his big brother tone setting in.

"Leo, get an ambulance and the police to the house now. Dad… dad was attacked. I know you didn't want to leave the hospital but you have to. Please.", I tell him, remembering what Tang Shen told me.

"Who did it?"

"I think that guy who… did this to me.", I answer, and I saw the anger flare in my older brother's eyes.

"Maybe that's where Donnie went…", he whispers. I nod. He sighs, deciding what to do for a moment, and then looking at me. "Okay, I'm going to go with the police to find Dad, and pray it's not too late, and then going to look for Donnie. Keep your phone on you at all times and keep it on the charger. Text Raph at all times and you two need to get me if anything happens, alright?"

"Yes, Leo.", I say, watching him go full big brother and family protector, even though that was normally Raph's thing. But, someone had to take over for Raph, and he was literally the only option. Raph won't take this well at all.

"Okay, now, be careful, little brother.", he tells me, and I nod, watching him walk away, but he stops at the door, and gives me a sad smile. I used my last bit of energy to smile at him, then I text Raph

Leo's POV

I swear I will fix this. If it's the last thing I'll ever do, I'll fix my mistake and save my brothers before it's too late and I end up losing them. And, I'll save Dad. I promise I won't ever let anything happen to him.

"Sir, I need an ambulance.", I give him my address, and he looks at me worriedly.

"Why?"

"I believe something terrible has happened to my father.", I explain. He nods, and he calls for an ambulance. I go to my car, and head to the house myself. And, when I got there, I would never be able to forgive myself or forget what I saw.

My dad, the one who raised me, the one who was there when our mother died, the one who was there with us through everything, was lying on his bed, covered in his own blood.

"Dad!", that broke me. Tears rolled down my face, as I run to his side, and seeing the wound had been there for awhile, but he was still breathing. He was barely breathing, and if he didn't get help soon, there is no way he would pull through. The odds of him pulling through right now aren't in his favor. "Dad, Dad, please. Please don't go. I can't do this on my own, please. Please, just wake up."

"L-Leonardo… where are your brothers…?", he whispers, barely opening his eyes. I go to answer, but the ambulance arrives.

"He's in here!", I call out to them, and within seconds they took my father away. I followed them to the hospital, while I use my phone to search up the name Oroku Saki. I waited for them to come in and tell my about my father's condition then I would go and find Donnie and use my katana blades to kill someone if I have to. I swear no one will ever get away with doing this to them. I will make that Oroku Saki guy pay and anyone who gets in my way.

"_Local fire in the city of New York. Fire is thought to be caused as someone described as Oroku Saki, according to owner of the home, Hamato Yoshi. Woman killed in fire named Tang Shen. Four children somehow manage the survive, along with the father. __Oroku Saki is a dangerous threat to the city of New York. He is still out on the run and has sworn vengeance to all of his enemies. Local police try to protect the family, fearing that they may be the ones. The eldest, Leonardo Hamato, is thought to have sever damage, as is the second eldest, Raphael. The two youngest ones, Donatello and Michelangelo, have managed to make it out unharmed.",_ one article read.

"_WARNING- Oroku Saki is out of jail, and thought to be dangerous. Police can't find him anywhere.", _ another one read, and my heart beat faster. I knew he was dangerous, but none of this was giving me the clue as to where he could be and more importantly where Donnie was. What if by the time I find out I'm too late? Then, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"L-Leo…", I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my little brother.

"Donnie.", I didn't know what to say for a moment, then everything came out as I knew what I had to do. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know…", he whispers, faintly. I could barely hear him. Then, the phone shifts and I hear a different voice, and this was the voice of someone I wanted dead. He better pray I don't find him because the moment I do, he's dead. I swear I will not let any of this go unavenged.

"Hello, Leonardo. Tell me, how is Yoshi?", this must be Oroku Saki. I've heard his voice before, when I was younger. At first I can't remember but then it hits me. He's the one who caught the house on fire and he nearly killed me. I remember him calling my father a coward as he searched for me and my brothers.

"I'll kill you. Where is Donnie? I swear, Saki, if you hurt him, I'll take you out myself.", I threaten him.

"What will you do? You're at my mercy, Leonardo. I have your little brother. I've killed your father. And, I've put two of your little brothers in the hospital. I'll say the way it looks, you have to do what I say.", I've never been so angry in my life. "Now, you are to come to me, where I will make you an offer you can't refuse.", he gives me directions where to find him. "If anyone else is there, I'll put a bullet in your brother's head."

"No one else will be there. I assure you that. But, I want to talk to Donnie.", I say. The phone shifts once more, and I hear Donnie.

"Leo… don't come. You can't. He wants you.", I don't care.

"Donnie, listen to me, if he wants me. He's going to get me. I don't care what I have to do. He'll get what he wants if it means you don't get hurt, okay? Now, I'll be there soon, little brother. I love you.", I was speaking as fast as I could, treasuring every moment of this because I didn't know how much longer I would be able to speak to him and I didn't know the next time I would speak to him, if I ever spoke to him again.

"I love you, too, Leo, which is why I'm-", his voice was cut off by a scream. His scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Donnie's POV

I scream in pain, collapsing to my knees. Thank God my brothers weren't here to see this. I don't think they could have handled it. Raphie would be shouting threats by now. Leo would have had his katana blades out in anger. Mikey… Mikey would have been in tears by now.

"Leo will be here soon…", Cody whispers to me. I look at him, breathing heavily.

"I hope he gets lost or something. I don't want him here.", I respond. I force myself up. I'm just glad these chains were off.

"He isn't going to give up… you know that.", Cody responds. I nod. "I'm sorry about Mikey… I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope he is.", I reply. My forehead was soaked in sweat. Everything in me ached, and I was covered in my own blood. I could barely move because of my back.

"Leo isn't going to give up on you. He's coming. I know he is. And I think you know that, too.", Cody says. I look at him, still struggling to catch my breath.

"That's what I'm afraid of.", then two men came in, each grabbing one of my arms.

"We've been requested to take you to a different location. Hey, maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see your brother one last time.", in anger, I try to fight them off of me, since they were both too stupid to shut the door. I managed to punch one, but the other pulled out a tazer and electrocutes me.

"Yeah, you can tell this is Raphael's brother."

"I can't imagine how ticked off those two brothers are. And, how hurt the little one is.", they were trying to torment me, but I didn't have the common sense to let it go.

"My older brothers… will kill you. And, Mikey… he's… he's okay.", I struggle to speak. Everything in me aches more than what it did two minutes ago. Why was this all happening so fast?

"Not for long. We're going to keep you alive long enough for you to watch him bleed to death.", the other says. Cody speaks up at this point.

"I hate to be you when Raph gets a hold of you!"

"Raph won't have the will to do anything once those two are dead. Leonardo will be the last to die, but I promise you, he'll suffer the most.", one replies. I couldn't say anything, but the world was slowly turning black. "Don't worry, Kid, it'll all be over soon for you. Once Michelangelo is dead, we won't have any other reason to keep you alive."

"D-don't you d-dare… touch my b-b-brother…", I found it almost impossible to speak. The worry I have for my brothers is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

Leo's POV

I drive as fast as my car would allow. I called Jim and told him I wouldn't be able to go to work, and he said he understood. I drive to the address I was given. I pray that Donnie was at least alive. I want nothing more than for my brother to be safe.

I found it hard to drive when the conversation I just had with Saki burns in my head.

"_I remember you, Leonardo. You were the oldest. I remember you trying to get your brothers out of harm's way. First you hid yourselves in a closet while I fought to kill your father. Then, when the fire started, you had Michelangelo on your back, Raphael's arms, and you had Donnie right in front of you. You were trying to get out of the house when I reached you. I'm sure you're the only one who remembers what happened next.", he paused for a minute. I ticked. I knew exactly how my mother died. "Tell me, Leonardo… how did your mother die?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Say it, or I'll slit Donatello's throat.", Saki threatened._

"_She died… protecting me…", I answered. He laughed, and gave me the address._

"_Better hurry, wouldn't want Donatello alone with me too long."_

She died to protect me. I remember Saki throwing Mikey off of me, and surprisingly out of the burning building. My first instinct, even as young as I was, was to get Raph and Donnie out of there. I pushed them out of the burning house just as Saki grabbed me from behind, slashing my back. My mom attacked him from behind, causing me to fall out of the house, and I tried to get to Mom, but Raph took my arm, and shoved me away from the flames.

"Leo! Leo get back!", I remember him screaming. Mom got engulfed in the flames, and somehow Dad was pushed out.

Tears form in my eyes as I stop the car, arriving exactly where Saki ordered me to go. I reach for my katanas, anger forming inside of me.

"Where the shell is he?!", I scream, as I step out of the car, and walk towards an abandoned house. "Saki, face me, you coward!"

"I'm a coward, Leonardo?", a voice surrounds me. I look around, clenching my katana blades. "Maybe your brother should pay for that."  
"Leave him alone! Give him back!", I yell in response. I feel someone behind me, and I turn around, looking over and seeing two guys ready to attack me with katanas of their own. One comes to me by the right, another from the left. When they got close to me, I took my blade, sliced them so swiftly, that the blades fell from the handle. I then slice both guys in the arms, causing them to not be able to use any other weapons, and then got their legs, which caused them to fall. "Do you think this is all a game!? Sending your weak fighters out to face me while you have him!?"

"Now, now, Leonardo, I'm not like you. I won't reveal myself so easily."

"Revealing yourself!? You're nothing but a coward! You're willing to hurt someone who can't fight but when someone who can actually beat you shows up, you hide! Where's your so called honor!?", I scream in anger. Then, I stop. This is exactly what he wants. He wants anger to blind me. With me out of the way, Donnie is as good as dead, then Mikey and Raph won't be able to fight due to being in the hospital. Then Dad will have no reason to continue living. "You can't fool me."

"But I'm winning.", then, a shadowed figure runs at the corner of my eye. I turn around, clenching my handle so hard my knuckles turned red.

"Show yourself, if you really want to win.", I look back at the abandoned house. That had to be where Donnie was. "I'm not leaving without him and you know it. Why are you wasting precious time, Saki? The sooner I'm dead, the sooner you get to my dad. And then you win, right?"

"I suppose so. But, where's the enjoyment, Leonardo?", he asks, appearing out of no where. I face him. His face was covered in scars, worse than my back.

"Where is he?"

"Just know that he's alive.", Saki replies. He then smirks. "May be hurt. But he's alive."

"What did you do to him?", I was ticked.

"I tortured him and made him believe that the moment you came to his rescue I would kill you and it would be his fault.", he answers. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't using my head when I attacked him. I use my katana to attempt to slice his stomach, but he moved last minute, and grabbed my arm. He twists it, causing me to let go of my katana. I try to use the other one to get him off of me, but he grabs my other arm, throwing me across the field, and I drop my last katana. "Looks like you're not as big of a challenge as I thought. You're as weak as your pathetic brothers. You can't even save them."

"I won't fail them…", I mumble to myself.

Mikey's POV

I was dosing off, worried about Leo, Donnie, Raphie, and Dad. I don't want anything to happen to them.

"Michelangelo?", a nurse walks in. I look over and nod. "Well, you and Raphael are free to go, but I have to show you to your father's hospital room. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"Any word on my brothers?"

"I'm afraid not.", she answers, sadly. I nod, and get up. I was more than ready to move around and get to Raphie.

"Where's my brother?", she guides me to follow her and I prepare for anything. Who knows how they got a hold of Donnie in a hospital. The last thing Leo or Dad or even Raph needs is for me to get into more trouble. She takes me to another hospital room, and Raph was putting on his hoodie. I already had mine on, along with jeans. I couldn't stand wearing a hospital gown. "Raphie!"

"Hey, Mikey.", he gives me a rare smile, and I go to run over to him, but my side starts to hurt, causing me to stop. Raph darts over to me, taking my shoulders. "Take it easy, little bro."

"W-we have to help the others."

"We don't even know where Leo ran off to.", he responds. I go to argue but he glares at me. "Mikey, you are in no condition to fight, and there's no way I'm losing you again."

"Raph, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did.", Raph cuts me off. He looks down. "Will you and Donnie stop doing this to me? I mean, first you sneak off and you got kidnapped, then I lost you. Then I lose Donnie again! And… and I can't do it…"

"Raph, you're not going to lose us forever. You're stuck with us.", he smiles slightly, shakes his head, and we go to Dad's room.

"Dad?", I hid myself behind Raph. It hurt me seeing him so… not Dad. His chest was bandaged, and pale. He looks weak… and he wasn't weak.

"My sons… where's Donatello and Leonardo?", we didn't say anything.

Raph's POV

This is ridiculous. Mikey should stay here with Dad and I should be tracking down Leo and saving him and Donnie. No doubt in my mind that Leo is in danger. And I hate the thought of him being in trouble and me not being there to help him. Oldest brother or not, Leo doesn't need to get himself into more trouble at this point.

Fear strikes through me, but I take deep breaths. Focus on the bigger picture, Raphael. Your brothers are going to be fine if you can get your head together.

"Dad… Donnie… Donnie got… Saki… he…", Mikey couldn't manage to explain what happened, but Dad seemed to instantly know.

"I need to be signed out at once.", Dad tells the nurse. She shakes her head.

"Sir, I know you're worried about your sons but we already have the police searching the entire city for them. We're going to find them. I assure you everything will be okay. But you have to stay here. If you move around too much, your scars could tear and you could bleed out. You have to stay.", the nurse says. I look at Dad and saw him curse under his breath.

"I can drive around, Dad, look for them. I'll find them."

"No, Raphael, you are to stay here or you take Michelangelo home and stay there.", Dad orders. I look at him, feeling anger form in me, but I bite my tongue.

"I can't just stay here while the others are in trouble."

"Without you, no one can protect Michelangelo. He can only take so much right now. Besides, you both need to heal. Raphael, you are to take Michelangelo home and then I want you to meditate. Michelangelo, rest.", Dad orders. I don't say anything. I just nod, then realize something.

"We'll have to walk… Leo took the car and Dad was driven here in the ambulance.", I tell Mikey. "I want to wait until you're able to walk a bit more before we do that. I'm going to try to get a hold of Leo, see if he's found anything."

"Okay.", I dial Leo's number, but it goes straight to voice mail. I didn't stop, though. I called him about 10 times. I text him another 5. I never got a response.

"Raphael, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a moment?", Dad must have saw I was stressing myself out. Mikey stands by me, rubbing my back, but when Dad says that, he leaves the room. "I have faith that Leonardo is fine. I know he'll bring Donatello back."

"I should be there, though, Dad. I should be out there helping Leo. What if something happens? I'm the protector-"

"Raphael, I'm the protector, and father. Look where I am. Here instead of out there when my son is being held captive by my worse enemy, and my eldest fighting for his and his brother's life.", Dad replies. I stop. "I want to be there for them, Raphael, but at the same time if I were to go, I would be dead. Then, who would be there for you boys?"

"Dad… I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. But do you see what I mean? We all want to be there for them, but with you just out of the hospital, me in the hospital, and Michelangelo in his current state, it's just best if we stay here. Leonardo can take care of himself. Donatello is strong, he's going to be fine.", I just wish I could believe that.

Mikey's POV

I stand outside of the hospital room, not paying attention to anything. Right now, I'm lost in thought. Donnie's still kidnapped. If anything happens to him, I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself. I reach for my phone, and saw he actually texted me a couple of days ago.

_Mikey, I __don't want to freak you out, but I know something is bound to happen to me. And, in case something does, I need you to be strong. You're the one they need. No matter what you can't let them hurt you. You can't let them get you, okay? I don't care what happens to me, but you need to be careful. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me, little brother. I love you, bro, don't forget that. _

_I'm sorry. I want to tell you this in person, but just in case, you need to know. Keep an eye on Raph, he's going to need you. Leo, too. And we know how Dad is. Thank you for everything, bro. _

He knew. Donnie knew something was going to happen and he knew how I would react. How does he know me so well?

April calls me.

"Mikey, is Donnie okay?"

"April… I…", how was I suppose to tell her? Her boyfriend is kidnapped by a killer. "My heart stopped… and they sent me to surgery. Next thing I know Donnie's gone, Leo's going to go find him and we found Dad and his stomach was cut open and we're trying to save him and Donnie.", we were both hurt but too stubborn to admit it. She went straight to business.

"Any idea where he is?"

"No… we'll figure it out though."

"He was talking about it with me a couple days ago… he doesn't want you to get involved. He was scared-"

"Something would happen to me, I know. I'm guessing the same for you?"  
"Of course.", she was crying. I was too, but silent tears. I had to be strong. For Donnie.

"He cares about you, ya know… that's why he told you that. I bet he had a similar conversation with Leo, but Leo doesn't listen, and he wouldn't even try it with Raph. Raph would go off on him for even thinking that."

"Sounds like Raph. I hope Donnie's okay."

"One thing I've learned about Donnie, he's always beat the odds.", I reply. I was praying I was right. If something happens to Donnie, I won't be able to live with myself.

Leo's POV

I don't know how it happened, I blacked out, and just when I came to, Saki was on the ground with my blade an inch from his throat. He was covered in blood and so was I. But that was the last of my concerns. My patience was already low, but now Saki was out of time.

"I'll give you one more chance. Where's Donnie?", flashes of Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Dad came in my mind and I had to force myself not to put my blade through his throat right then and there. My little brothers were in danger, and Donnie was running out of time.

"Fine, Leonardo, I'll give you the location of where to find your precious little brother, but don't be shocked if you're already too late. He's somewhere in the cabin, but, let it be known that even though that cabin may seem small, it's huge and has many secret passages. It's designed for your death, but if you manage to get you and Donatello out of there, I'll leave you alone."


	13. Chapter 13

Leo's POV

I hold my breath as I walk in the cabin. Something foul hits my nose and I want to gag. Then, I recognize the smell. Something burnt.

"Donnie! Where are you?!", I look around, and see two staircases. One going up. Another down. I may only have one chance, but I'm sure he's keeping Donnie down stairs. "Don't worry, Donnie! I'm coming!", I walk down the stairs, going full alert. I glance around, looking for any sign of me about to be attacked or any sign that Donnie was here. "Donnie!"

"He's not here.", something hits the back of my head and I collapse to the ground. Cowards… all of them are cowards. I use my legs, and knock the whoever hit me from behind on the ground. Then, I get up and jump on top of him. I put my hands around his neck and have a tight grip. No more playing games.

"You have two seconds to tell me where to find him, or I will snap your neck.", I warn. He doesn't answer, so I apply more pressure to his throat, and he tries to get me off of him but I won't budge. "Where is my brother?", finally he points to a closet door, and I glance over to make sure the man isn't armed. I get up and dart to the door, finding it locked. "Donnie?"  
"L-Leo…", his voice is so weak I could barely hear it. I growl and break the door. My younger brother's there as I had hoped, but he's tied up, and hurt.

"Don!", I gasp in shock. I then bend down slightly to untie the ropes. The moment they're off, he hugs me. I wrap my arms around him. Tears sting my eyes as I hold him tight. I smile in relief. He's alive. He's right here. And now that he's here nothing is taking him away from me again.

"Y-you came.", he smiles. I nod, comfortingly, and help him to his feet. His body is covered in bruises and cuts. His eye is blackened and his lip is busted.

"Of course I did. I'd never leave you behind.", then I take his arm and dart up the stairs. Two men waits for us.

"The kid isn't going with you. Back away and maybe I'll let you live longer than him.", one tells me. I straighten myself and glare, pushing Donnie behind me, protectively. Again, now that I have him back nothing, not even in hell, is taking him away from me. I'm taking him home where he belongs and I'm never

"Come near either one of us and one of you will have a knife in his chest, and the other will have his head in this wall.", I warn. Donnie glances over, straightening himself as well, and getting into a defensive position. You may be able to beat one of us, but if there's at least two of us, you might as well walk away while you can still walk. Even if we're injured.

"The boy is too valuable to our plans for you to just take him away. There are plenty more tests that we need to do."

"Tests?", I ask, my position easing up a bit as I look over at Donnie. He doesn't look my way. "What tests?"

"We've been experimenting on him. He didn't tell you?", one asks. Then, for the first time in my life, everything went red. Experimenting? On my little brother? What tests did they do? I attack one guy, throwing him to the wall, and the other charges at me. I don't see anything else, but when I come to, both of them are knocked out on the ground.

"Leo! Leo, please! I-I think I need a hospital!", that brings me back to earth and I look over at my little brother, who is now curled up in a ball, his hands clenching his stomach. "It h-hurts."

"Donnie!", I dart to his side, lifting him in my arms, and watch his pained expression as he looks up at me.

"My stomach, i-it hurts. There was t-this d-device Oroku p-put me in. C-Cody mentioned it had some p-poison t-that g-gets in y-your system."

"That's enough, Donnie, you're going to be okay, alright? I'm sure we just need to get that out of your system and you'll be okay.", I try assure him, but I wasn't even assuring myself.

"Just h-hurry, please, Leo. F-for once… I don't want to die.", it breaks my heart when he said 'for once.' He didn't want to die… for once.

"You're not going to die, Donnie, I promise.", I dart out of this stupid cabin and go to the car. Donnie clings to me, as I run as fast as my legs would carry us. I get him in the passenger seat, and Donnie is getting worse. "Keep your eyes open, little brother.", I didn't bother getting his seat belt on, instead I close the door, dart to the driver's seat, and then drive as fast as I could.

"L-Leo…", Donnie looks over at me, and gives me a pained smile. "You're t-the best brother ever… you know that?"

"What makes you say that, Don?", I usually wouldn't ask something like that, but right now, I just want to keep him awake, maybe having a conversation would help.

"Because y-you never g-give up on us, and you work h-harder than anyone…", he looks up at me. "I-I remember the night, you know… we lost Mom."

"It's alright, D."

"You saved us, and then you took a huge hit."

"I'm the oldest, it's my job.", I reply, giving him a comforting smile. "That doesn't make me the best brother ever, it just makes me a halfway decent brother."

"Halfway decent? Leo, I would have been too afraid to do anything. Most brothers wouldn't do what you did."

"Well, I care about you guys more than anything in the world, okay? You guys are literally my entire world.", I tell him. "I know I've been working a lot, and next summer I'm going to Kentucky University, so I'm just trying to get in as much time as possible."

"Are you going to visit on the holidays?"

"As much as I can."

"Then why do you feel so guilty?"

"How did you-"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Leo.", Donnie's voice was now getting weaker, and I found one of my hands gripping the wheel and the other gripping his arm. "I'm going to be okay, bro, don't worry."

"I know you're going to be okay, Donnie. You have so much to live for, little brother.", I want to tell him without him, I wouldn't be able to go on, neither would Raph or Mikey, but I couldn't manage to get the words out. I find my throat tightening as we arrive at the hospital. I get out and get Donnie out. "My little brother needs help."

"Mr. Hamato, thank God you're back. The police couldn't find you anywhere.", one nurse gets a stretcher, to which I put Donnie on, and they take him to the ER. "Don't worry about him, once he has his system cleaned, he'll be back to normal."

"How long will it take?"

"Not very long at all. I assure you, he's going to be just fine. There's nothing to worry about.", she tells me, and I only nod in response. "I'll take you to your father, your brothers are with him now."

Raph's POV

I couldn't help but feel thrilled when I see Leo walking into the room. Mikey immediately runs over and wraps his arms around our eldest brother, with a relieved smile on his face.

"Where's Donnie? How is he? Is he okay? What did-", all of my questions were cut off by Leo.

"He has to get something out of his system, then he'll be okay.", Leo assures us. "I'm about to go to the waiting room, then once he's taken care of, bring him up here."

"I'll go with you.", I offer. Mikey looks over.

"I think I'll stay with Dad.", he says, and I nod. No reason for him to stay down there with us, while Dad is alone. I really hate the thought of him being alone, especially with his condition.

"You going to be okay, Dad?"

"Just make sure your brother is okay, and I'll be fine.", Dad answers. We all nod and Leo and I leave.

"So, what happened? How did you find him?"  
"Oroku got a hold of me over Donnie's phone. He gave me a location. I fought off a few people, including him, but I didn't kill him, I was too focused on finding Donnie, and then when I got there, Donnie already had some kind of poison in his system. It was making him really weak so I got him here as quick as I could. The nurse who showed me Dad's room assured me that they only needed to get it out of his system and he would be fine.", Leo answers, then looks over at me. "But I'm letting you know, he's pretty beat up. I'm guessing they're going to take care of his injuries as well."

"How bad is he?", I feel my chest go into knots at the question, but I want to be prepared so I don't freak out in front of him when he comes out.

"His body is covered in deep cuts and bruises, he has a black eye, and busted lip. So keep calm when he sees you because right now, he's still shaky, like how Mikey was. But, this time, Oroku did a lot worse. A lot.", Leo sighs. I look over, and suddenly the knots were softer, but anger takes the place of the knots. "Raph, they did something awful to Donnie. Mikey walked away with a gun shot wound only because of the escape. Donnie was tortured in devices and when I got there no one else hurt him. The poison was already in his system and there was nothing I could do-"

"Stop, Leo, you couldn't control that. It's not your fault. You saved him.", I cut him off, telling by the tone in his voice he's growing upset and blaming himself. "Donnie would still be in that hell hole if it wasn't for you."

Then, before I could say anything else, April came into the hospital. Her hair's a mess, tear stains cover her face, and she's pale. Beside her, was Emily, standing there with tears in her eyes, but herself straightened. The knots in my chest were suddenly back.

"How is he?", April asks, as they both walk up. I curse at myself mentally for forgetting that April and Emily were friends.

"He's going to be fine.", I answer. Leo didn't look up. Everything is hitting him at once and it didn't take a genius to know that. First Donnie nearly dying right in front of him, his worst fear, then seeing Emily for the first time since she kissed me.

"Thank God.", Emily whispers, as her and I lock eyes. I suddenly feel the kiss once more. I didn't know if I liked it, or hated it. Maybe both. "How are you guys holding up?"

"As any brother would.", Leo mumbles, still not facing anyone. "He's safe, which is all that matters.", my older brother then gets up, straightening himself, and hiding his pain, even though you can still see it in his eyes. He faces the two girls, with a comforting smile. "April, I was going to have him call when he got out, he's still getting fixed up."

"Mikey already called to let me know you saved him.", April responds, sharing a small smile with Leo. Then, something happens that makes my blood boil, and I'm not sure what it did to Leo, as he reacts by acting like a soldier in the middle of formation. Emotionless.

"That was really brave of you, Leo. To go through all that.", Emily leans against Leo, fixing a part of his jacket, and looking up at him. Leo went full soldier mode. He's rather good at it. He can be perfectly still and emotionless for hours at a time, lost in his world of thoughts that no one could see because he's just that good. I could barely read him when he goes like that, and I'm his closest brother. Then again, he does that just so he can't be read, so he can hide his pain and act strong. So he can be the strong brother he wants to be and thinks we want and need.

"I did what any good brother would do. Raph would have done the same thing.", I always try acting like Leo during these kind of moments, but when my anger flares there's no telling what I will do and say. So, when Emily turns her attention to me, I just look at her with an expression that tells her everything. "We're glad you took the time to come check up on him."

"Anytime.", Emily smiles, as April sits down. I look over at her, as she sits right beside me. I feel my cheeks burn, and turn my head, to Leo.

"How's your father?", April asks.

"He's going to be fine, according to the doctor.", I answer, trying my best to sound patient. It didn't really work.

"At least he'll be okay, and so will Donnie. That's all that matters.", Emily says. After two hours of torture, and Emily flirting with me and Leo, Donnie comes out with a nurse.

"Donnie!", I am much faster than Leo or April, so I am the first one to get to him. I hug my little brother, and feel him hug me back.

"Hey, Raphie.", he whispers. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, little bro.", I let go of him and April finds her way towards him.

"Thank God you're okay.", she whispers, so faintly that I could barely hear her. Leo talks to the nurse, and Emily follows him. She needs to make up her mind.

"I'm okay, I promise.", she then stands on her tip toes and kisses my tall brother. Donnie kisses her back for a moment, but then stops. "It's alright, but I would really like to check on my dad and see Mikey. I have to see them, and see for myself they're all right.", his eyes are still focused on April. "Then I have to talk to you."

"Alright.", Donnie looks over at me, and I guide him to Dad's hospital room.

"Donatello, you're okay?", Dad asks, as we enter the room.

Donnie's POV

I didn't get the chance to answer Dad before Mikey darts to me and pulls me in a back breaking hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Donnie!", I wrap my arms around him, holding him as tight as I possibly could.

"Hey, little bro.", I smile, tears forming in my own eyes. During all of that, I had to keep him on my mind, and remind myself that I was fighting to get back to him and he wouldn't feel as though he caused his brother's death.

"I-I-", Mikey can barely speak. I can't help but chuckle. I hug him.

"It's okay, calm down.", I tell him. After two minutes he finally let's go of me, and I walk over and hug Dad, careful not to hurt him. "Hey, Dad, and yeah, I'm okay. I promise."

"Thank God.", I hear him whisper, as he hugs me as tight as he could. "Donatello, just… just thank God."

"Just focus on getting better now, okay, Dad?"

"Thank God.", he whispers again, tears forming in his eyes. I raise myself up and give him a reassuring smile. He returns it, and then my attention is focus once again on Mikey.

"Are you okay?", I ask him. He nods, and hugs me again.

"D-don't ever d-do that a-again.", his voice is shaky. I look at my short younger brother and smile.

"Now you know how I felt.", I reply to him, and he rolls his eyes. I couldn't help but feel grateful that he's safe. Alive. Well. "Don't worry, little bro, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.", I turn by the doorway and see April waiting outside patiently, Emily no where in sight. Raph and Leo take a seat on the couch by the window, and no one says anything. "Just a second, guys.", I walk out to the doorway and wrap my arms around April, and guide her out of view from my brothers.

"Are you hurting?", she asks.

"No.", I answer. She nods. "I'm worried about you, you know."

"Why?"

"Because this Saki guy is after us, and April, I can't have you in the mix of it. I already nearly lost Mikey, you saw how I reacted to that. I can't lose you, too, or even put you in danger. That's why I've been keeping my distance from you. I don't want to drag you into this mess."

"Are you saying we need to…?"

"I don't want to, not if we don't have to. I really do love you, April, and I just don't want the same guy who killed my mom-", I stop, not believing that I allowed that to slip. She looks at me for a moment, and I suddenly don't know what to say.

"Donnie, we're going to figure this out, okay?", she tells me, running her hands through my hair. "I promise, we're going to figure something out and then everything is going to be okay."


End file.
